Last Sacrifice Fan Made
by rottierock
Summary: I love this series and cannot wait until the last book comes out. I have tired to keep myself busy by reading other things but it's just not working, so I thought I would try making up what I would like to see happen in the last book. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay, so I love this series and cannot wait for the last book, I was thinking about what could possibly happen. This is just my version (fan) of what COULD happen. **

This is the end, the end of Rose Hathaway. I am going to die soon, and for once, I didn't do it, I didn't kill the queen. And yet here I am sitting in this cell alone, being charged for the crime. I guess it's karma coming back to get me for all the wrong things I have done it the past. But as I sit here I am not worried about me and what is to come. I am worried about the only person I worry about all the time, my best friend, Lissa. What is going to happened to her, we are shadowed kissed, I keep her sane. What will happen to her after I'm gone? And at this point there is nothing I can do just sitting here, I need help.

I sit up from the cot abruptly when I here walking down the hall. I jump up to see who it is and my heart stops when I see who it was, Dimitri. I thought I was going crazy, why is he coming to see me? I had no time to think about that before he was standing in front of my cell. The cell that he was in only a short time before. It seemed like a lifetime as he just stood there, staring at me. I could not handle it anymore.

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you have something to say?"

His face was emotionless, hiding anything that would give away his reason for being here. Then he spoke, but not to me, to my two guardians that were always at my cell, to make sure I didn't try to escape. I don't blame them for being over protective with my history and all. "Can you give us a few minutes?" They look at each other and nodded. "We will be down the hall, make it quick." Said the shorter of the two. Dimitri nodded and watched them walk down the hall. When they were out of site he turned back to me.

"Rose-" His gorgeous brown eye staring me down and the warm Russian accent filling me with warmth making me almost forget where I was.

"How the hell did you get in here, Lissa has been trying to get in here all day and they won't let her in, Adrian too, and he is the queens nephew, why you?"

"I have my ways" Saying with almost a little smirk on his face, but then he caught himself.

"Okay, well what do you want?" I snapped.

"I needed to see you and make sure you're okay." When he said that, it gave me hope that he still might love me. But then it brought me back to the time we talked recently in the church and he told me that _love fades _and I snapped right back out of it.

"Well, I am still alive, for now, not that you care."

"Rose, stop-" He plead.

"No you stop. Stop pretending that you don't have feelings for me still, stop pretending that you don't still love me. I know you do because why would you try and protect me from the queen's guardians."

"Roza-" My nickname he gave me, that's when I knew, he stilled love me. "I will do anything for you"

"You will do anything to help me, but you don't have feeling for me? That makes perfect sense; you know how much I have done for you?"

"Rose, you know I can never repay what you did for me, but what about all the horrible things I did to you in Russia? I could have killed you. It makes me sick just think about it, you should hate me. "

"Will you just get it through you thick skull, I don't hate you, I love you Dimitri, I always have and I always will and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Even though I would do anything to fix this right now I knew there is something more important that needed to happen. The note in my back packet from the queen about Lissa's possible half-sibling, felt like a fifty pound weight. I needed to show it to Dimitri, maybe he would know what to do.

"Just forget it, you said you would do anything for me, is that true?"

"Of course." That is when I handed him the note.

He read the note, he expression changed from anger to wonder.

"What do you need me to do?" He said without hesitance.

"No matter how senseless or dangerous it may be?

He didn't say anything at first and I knew that could not be good. So I pull the card I knew he could not refuse. I had to help Lissa, if it was the last thing I could do before I died, I had to do it.

"You owe me, you owe Lissa." I kind of felt guilty for using that but it had to be done.

"Okay I'm in, what needs to be done." Eying me weary.

"I need to get out of here and take care of this on my own, if it's the last thing I do. Lissa has every right to be a part of that council; I have to this for her. So I need you to get me the hell out of here."

"No-" He said with resentful tone to his voice

"What the hell do you mean by no, you just told me that you do anything?" I was livid, how can he just tell me no.

"Let me finish Rose, first no, I 'm not going to let you go alone, I'm coming with you, and second, no you're not going to die, I won't let them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, October 08, 2010

10:17 PM

So I was pretty proud of what I did for the first chapter last night, I changed it a little this morning so if you read it before noon today (central time), then you might want to read it again. Again this just my perspective (fan made).

After the discussion with Dimitri, I knew it was only a matter of time before they would have me out of here, and knowing that I became relaxed and somewhat an ease (to an extent). I decided to take a nap, because since I was tossed in here, I really have not slept much. Partly because I am so pissed off having to be in here for something I didn't do and partly because I didn't want to talk to Adrian. But at this point I am so tired I don't even care anymore. So as soon as I put my head on my pillow I was out like a light.

Not much later after I fell asleep, Adrian was there, he really didn't care much of our scenery; it was in the Court garden. There he was, sitting on the bench, waiting for me, as I walk up to him, I knew that I loved him but I was not in love with him like I was with Dimitri. With this on my mind I knew I needed to end it with him but, I just could not do it right now, he needed me, his aunt was died and you know who was the prime suspect, I don't know if he could handle me dumping him. I sat on the bench and tried to pull off the best smile, but it probably didn't look that convincing.

"Hi, little dhampir." He said in a slalom tone. He had a cigarette between his fingers, and his breath was smelt strong of alcohol.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say or what to do for you. I hope you believe me when I tell you I didn't kill your aunt."

"Rose, of course I believe you, I know you didn't like her very much, but I know you would never kill her." He grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

My heart was on the verge of breaking, I don't know how much more I can lead him on. I had to tell him, I had to end it.

"Adrian -" I said with a sigh.

"Rose, stop, I know what you're going to say, it's over, you still have strong feelings for Dimitri. Am I right?" I looked down at my hand feeling extremely guilty. "Told you I knew it."

"Adrian, I love you, but I don't know. My heart was taken by Dimitri a long time ago and you knew that when I came back from Russia, I thought I could get over it and I tried hard, but I just can't. And you don't deserve to suffer anymore because of me."

"Oh little dhampir, ever since you and Lissa brought Belikov back from the living died, I knew it would only be a short time before you would just dump me. I could see it in your eyes, no matter what, your heart will always be his. I took a stupid chance, hoping maybe you loved me a little more. I guess I was wrong, and look where it got me."

At that point, Adrian got up and began walking away and the dream began to fade. I jump up and chased after him, not wanting it to end this way.

"Adrian wait!" I grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face me. "I will always love you and I still want us to be friends, or at least I hope we still can be." I said in a small voice.

It began to rain now, slow at first but now, we were both soaked, as I told him this his face was down looking at the ground. But after I finished he looked up, eyes blood shot, he was crying.

"Rose, we will always be friends, and I don't think my feelings will ever change for you."

I felt my heart shatter at this point, how can I just give up on something that I know I can have, for something that might never be, I my heart still had hope that Dimitri still loved me and it would work out in the end.

The rain came back to a drizzle, I hugged Adrian and kissed him on the check, know this was goodbye.

My dream began to fade, and I was suddenly awakened by the sound of yelling and loud noises coming from outside my cell. Jumped to my feet and prepared myself to fight. I looked down the hall and could not believe my eyes, Dimitri knocking the guardians watching my cell completely unconscious. Behind him was Lissa, compelling the others. After all of them where down, they grabbed the keys and unlocked my cell.

I grabbed Lissa and hugged her tight, "What the hell are you doing here?" Eying Dimitri over her shoulder.

He shook his head no, meaning he didn't tell her about the note from the queen. I breathed a small sigh of relief glad she had not found out that part yet.

She pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, "Rose, I am coming with you, don't try to talk me out of it. You have done so much for me, I need to help you, please Rose, just let me go."

I looked at her and then at Dimitri then back to her. What was I going to do say no, how could I do that. I guess I had no choice now.

"Fine, you can go. But this could be very dangerous, do understand that?" I put on the most serious look on my face trying to scare her out of going, but of course that didn't work.

"Good, Christian and Mia are waiting in the garage with a car, so we can get out of here."

"Christian and Mia are going too?" Shocked I looked over to the person who set this whole escape up, Dimitri, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, you need help Rose, you can't do this alone, you might think you can but you can't."

"UGH! Fine, you all can go, but I swear if anything happens to any of you, I don't know what I will do!" That was Dimitri's cue to get us out of here.

"Okay, we need to get out of here now. Lissa do you have the ring for Rose?" She handed me the ring, along with some sunglasses, hoping it would keep me undercover as we walked to the garage.

Dimitri thought I would be best if I walked between Lissa and him to blend in better. As we walked quickly to the garage, thought were rushing into my head on what was to come and what could happen. My plan was supposed to be solo, fix this all myself, and everyone would get what they needed and then I would die knowing that Lissa would have everything that was rightfully hers. But now my plan has changed, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Mia, are now coming with me. What was I going to do? What if something happened to them?

Dimitri looks over at me and knows that I am beginning to freak out. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tight. My heart stopped for a split second as I looked down at our hand together again. Then I looked up in to his gorgeous brown eyes, they were full of concern and love I could tell. Then I just knew that everything was going to work, at least that is what I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a few days since I post a chapter, but I have been stressed out with school and all, and I didn't want to post anything that was not my best. Well I hope you like it. COMMENT! I have a few ideas, but give me some more ideas to make it better.**

**I am not the Author, and do not own any of characters, I am just a fan that is so ready for the book to come out. :)**

Chapter 3 - Diner

When we got the garage parking, Christian and Mia were waiting for us, by a dark SUV. I still was unsure about them coming with them but I still had sometime to figure that out. When we reached the car, Dimitri went to the very back and opened it up.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You think I'm getting in there?"

"Do want out of here or do you want to get caught before we even get out of the Court?" I knew he was right so I just got in, but I complained the whole time. There were bags back here, I think I counted one for all of us, maybe an extra, probably for Lissa. But the back was completely blocked off from the front of the truck, it was pitch black once Dimitri slammed the door in my face, I had a feeling he was already getting tired of listening to me.

As I sat in complete darkness I had time to think, where are we going? How was I going to keep Lissa and the rest of theme here so I can continue with my solo mission? I don't know how much time had passed but the SUV slowly came to a stop and the back opened, this time is was Christian, he didn't even helped me out of the back out, ass hole, he got into the back seat, so I assumed I was sitting shotgun, and I got in.

I sat down and finally realized what needed to be done, that is when Lissa asked the question I knew that was coming. "Where are we going Rose?"

I had to face this on my own they didn't derisive to get in trouble for being here with me. "Dimitri, stop the car" We had just made it to a small town about twenty minutes from the Court. "You need to take them back, you need to get them back into the Court before they figure out that I am gone. They cannot afford to get in trouble for what I am doing. You need to drop me off at the bus stop or something and I can handle it from there."

I could feel from our bond Lissa was upset but she did understand where I was coming from. "Fine, we'll go back"

I sighed in relief, "Good, you need to compel all the guards at the gate so they don't remember you leaving or coming back."

"Okay that will be no problem, but I'm not letting you go alone, whatever you are doing you cannot alone."

"Well there is no one that needs to put endanger because of my record, so just drop it Liss." I started to get real irritated with her.

The car was silent for a few minutes as we get closer to the bus stop then out of no where Dimitri speaks, " Will go with her, Princess, I have nothing to lose."

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Lissa knew that I would be the best protection for me. "That makes perfect sense, you will keep her safe." I could tell through our bond she was hoping for something more for me as well but she would keep that just between us.

Then when he spoke again I felt like I hit a brick wall, "I will do anything for you Princess, I owe you my life, if you want me to protect Rose, then I is what I shall do." It felt like he just smacked me in the face. What the hell, didn't he tell me he would do anything to help me when I showed him the note. Then I stopped, the note was about Lissa. So he never meant what he said, he meant he would do anything for Lissa. But he squeezed my hand to calm me down, I guess I was just taking it way out of proportion.

My day just went from bad to worse. "You don't have to come with me, the was planned as a solo mission originally anyway."

By now we had made it to a small diner on the edge of town where Dimitri had stopped, when he parked he turned to look at me. He was the only one who actually knew about what I was going to do. "Rose, do you have any idea of what you are going to do or where you are going to go?"

"Nope not yet." I put on a big smile, mockingly just like the old days before everything got complicated.

"Then I'm going, at least I might have some kind of plan. So you are going to sit here in the back of this diner until I get back from taking them back to the Court."

I was pissed, but I was going to do what he told me because I was kind of hoping he a some badass plan. I watch as he backed out of the parking spot. He stopped before he pulled out of the parking lot and rolled the window down. "Oh Rose, by the way, don't try and leave without me, I be back with in a half an hour and the bus doesn't come for another two hours, I checked." Damn. He knew me way to well, at this point I was pretty pissed at that, but now there was really nothing I could do but do what he said and wait for him.

I went into the diner, sat in a booth in the back. I wanted to order something but sadly I didn't have any money. Super. Dimitri can come up with this plan to leave me here and check on the bus schedule but I didn't think to give me any money for food. Then it hit me, he probably did think about giving me money, but if he did then I might try and leave without him, damn, he is hot and smart.

It took him a total of twenty-five minutes to take them back. When he arrived at the diner he was in a car this time. He walked into the diner, he sat across the booth from me. I was still mad about how I led myself to believe that he had changed his mind about us, and loved me again. So, I decided two could play at this game of acting like a total ass, and I had to admit he was doing a pretty damn good job so far, but I could never back down from a challenge.

"So Comrade, what's the plan?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He looked at me and then called a waitress for some menus. She came and took our drink order and handed us some menus. When she walked away he spoke, " I figured you were hungry, considering the food you have been eating."

He was right, I was starving, and my stomach growled in agreement. That is when the waitress came back with our drinks, she was about 22, blonde, and not totally bad looking, but she was a waitress in a diner, something was miss, must have been in the brain department. But she kept staring at Dimitri, and I know he is not mine or anything (not that I didn't wish he was mine), but it still made me jealous of her. After handing us our drinks, she took our order, she took mine first but that just because I spoke up first, I order a burger and fries, she didn't even look at me as she wrote what I wanted down. Rude. Then she turned to Dimitri, and just gawked at him as he order. I was so fed up with this girl. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer and you can pick up your dignity on the floor over there." She turned beat red, and left to put in our order. I laughed a little myself but then stopped when I saw his face.

"That was really wrong Rose, you didn't have to do that, she was doing nothing wrong." I didn't want to make a scene, being so close to the Court. So I bit my tongue.

"Whatever, so what is the plan?"

"Well plans have changed since the last time I talked to you." My stomach sank, I knew something was not good.

"What the hell do you mean, they've changed?" My voice rose in volume.

"Shut up Rose, you don't need to cause attention to us, just listen okay? When I went back to the Court, they knew you were gone, oh they definitely knew. I'm actually suppose to be looking for you. So we were going to go back to Vegas but I have to get you out of the country for now until things calm down or until you figure something better to do."

This. Was. Just. Peachy. They knew I was gone, already. "Okay, well why are we just sitting here, let's get the hell out of here."

"Are flight does not leave for another three hours, and I was hungry."

"Well did you think we should get a little farther from the Court, you know just incase they come looking for me."

"They won't look for you here, this is my area to check, keep up, Roza."

"Don't call me that unless you mean it. Thanks."

"Rose-" Thank goodness our food came and he didn't finish, he knew I would not be listening anyway. We ate in silence, which I might add would have drove me crazy if I didn't have so much on my mind. We were both done in fifteen minutes. Dimitri threw down forty bucks. "Let's go."

We got into the car and Dimitri started towards the airport. "So where are we going Comrade?"

He looked almost smiling, "Russia, we are going to stay with my family, while YOU figure out how we can find the Princess' sibling."

"Wait, do the even know you are alive again?" Oops. I shouldn't have said that.

"What? How do they know I died?" He was pissed.

"Well, when I went to Russia to find you, I kinda made a pit stop, to tell your family." I said almost shyly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Oh great. He was beyond pissed now.

"I felt they had the right to know, but now you alive, they will be so happy."

"Well this is wonderful, just wonderful."

I could not have said it better myself, maybe with a cuss word or two, but I would have said if he didn't. This was going to be a long trip and it had not even started yet.

**I am so proud of this chapter, it took me two days to write, I hope ya'll liked it. Comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank ya'll so much for all of the comments and views. It makes me very happy. I wanted to post this last night but I got kinda busy watching the Texas Rangers beat the Tampa Bay Rays, in baseball. I have been pretty busy this morning with class and I had to do laundry today, fun. But anyways, here it is! It's kind of long; I got a little carried away. (I'm sure you won't mind too much. :P)**

**This is my interoperation of the story and what could happen but Mrs. Mead owns everything else. :)**

Chapter 4 – Never Ending

Now that I made the car ride that much more fun, I realized we still had, a two hours to the nearest airport. Usually we would just use the Court's airplanes, but since I was at the top of the Court's most wanted, we had to drive. So, began to think about how I could find Lissa's half sibling. Who could help me in a time like this, first I thought about calling my dad, Abe, hell no, I shot that down quick, he would probably tell me to get my ass back to the Court and let him figure something to do. Not to mention he is only a small hop to my mom and who knows what she would do to me. Then I it hit me, Sydney, she owed me. I had her number, but I figured I should wait and call her when we got to Russia. I knew we needed to go to Russia for a little while for two reasons, one maybe some of the heat of me escaping would die out (doubt it but I can dream), and two Dimitri needed to see his family, and I was kinda hoping they would make him realize that we still belonged together.

I was finally at ease a little, now that I knew what my plan was, I smiled to myself. Then I realized he was staring at me. "Can I help you, and shouldn't your eyes be one the rode?"

"We are driving in the middle of nowhere; I think we will be okay. You look deep in thought, got a plan yet?"

"As matter of fact I think I do." I put on a big cheese smile.

"Are you going to enlighten me about it?" He was irritated I could tell. I knew this could be fun, so I wonder how long I could push his buttons.

"Nope." Keeping the big smile on my face. He gripped the wheel a little tighter, BINGO, I struck a nerve.

"Real mature Rose, why do you have to act like a bad ass all the time, it's okay to ask for help." Okay that pissed me off, but I could not show it, I had to be stronger.

"Okay, one for one I am bad ass thank you very much, and two I told you I could do this all on my own, your just here to 'protect me' anyway, Right?"

"Rose, I am here to help, I am doing what the Princess wants me too." Okay that was it, he asked for it.

"Oh so what are you now, the Lissa's personal slave?"

"No I am just living up to my end of the deal, she saved my life"

"What the hell Dimitri, I SAVED YOUR LIFE, she just helped, how many time do I have to tell you?"

"Rose-" I didn't want to hear any more of his excuses.

"No, save the crap I don't want to hear it, we are almost to the airport anyway."

We didn't talk the rest of the way there, when we went through security, or when we were boarding the plane. We got on the plane; it was fairly small on a count not many people traveled to Russia. We were lucky we got the side that only had two seats. I took the inside next to the window. That is when Dimitri tried to start back up our conversation again.

"Rose, we need to talk about this." He said with almost a sincere tone, it kinda took me by surprise.

"No we don't, I am taking a nap, good night." That is when I turned a faced the window and shut my eyes.

After a few minutes, I was almost asleep, when I heard, "Sweet dreams, Roza." I almost smiled but I held it back.

I knew it was coming as soon as I feel asleep, I ended up on the beach, but I was still dressed in the clothes I was wear earlier, this was odd.

"Well hello Rose." I saw him, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other. He had bags under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled. I used my name, he didn't do that very often, I knew he was pissed about me leaving with Dimitri, I just didn't think I would be this bad.

"Adrian, before you start jumping to conclusions, let me explain please." I looked at him and knew he was not buying anything of what I was going to say.

"What Rose? You break up with me and then the next thing I know you're running off with Belikov, what the hell?" I walked closer to me, taking one last puff of the cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

"Will you just let me explain! I'm not running away with him, I promise. This was suppose to be a solo mission, okay, but Liss would not let me go alone, and it was either him or her. I didn't want her coming that was for damn sure, so I got stuck with him, okay. Nothing has happened, and a doubt nothing will happen either, he hates me Adrian, he won't even look at me unless he has to." I was on the verge of tears, finally letting that out felt good.

"Don't give me that crap Rose, you told me that you still had feeling for him, that is why you broke up with me, you want him back." He yelled, he had so much anger behind what he said, it was a most as if he slapped me.

He walked closer to me. "Adrian, I do have feelings for him, but that does not change the fact that he has no feelings for me anymore, he told me that several times."

"Sure, a women who is as gorgeous and sexy as you, who he once was madly in love with, has no feeling for you anymore, good one Rose, good one."

"Shut the hell up Adrian, your totally wasted, you have no idea what you are saying, send me back now, I don't feel like putting up with this right now." I turned away from him.

"Oh no Rose, you're not getting off that easy with me." He grabbed my wrist, hard, even for a Moroi, and turned me around. I was pissed and looked down at my wrist, it was red, it might burse, and I was shocked that he just did that to me. I wanted out now.

"Adrian, send me now, I am done talking to you, if you don't I will kick your ass until you do."

Everything went black, and I was put back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up just before we landed with a gentle shove. "Rose we are landing wake up, we need to get going and make to a hotel by dark, I don't want to be driving in the middle of nowhere when the sun sets."

"Okay, gosh I don't need a lecture. I'm up." Rubbing my groggy, eye, and feel a pain in my wrist. I look down, to see that my wrist was all black and blue, damn, I didn't think he got me that good.

Dimitri heard my wince of pain and immediately caught me looking down at my wrist. "What the hell happened, that was not there earlier?"

"Well, while I was asleep, I got into a little argument with Adrian, he grabbed my wrist a little harder than I thought."

He grabbed my wrist to get a better look. As soon as his warm hands touched my skin, my heart went into over drive. I had to keep telling myself, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, but my heart knew otherwise. I looked up, he was fuming. "I cannot believe he did that, what could have gotten that made, he is such an ass hole." And that is when I realized we were fighting about me and Dimitri.

"Whoa, one Adrian is not an ass hole, he was there for me when you were not, two it's none of your business of what we were arguing about, you're here to protect me and get into my personal life. You chose not to be in it remember?" I said defensively.

"Well, it's not my fault I was not there for you." He spat back at me.

I realized people were beginning to stare at us; I lowered my voice, "Let's not do this now, we are drawing attention and I don't think we need that."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded in agreement.

We got a car, don't ask me how, but we got a car (let's just say Dimitri is not against grand theft auto). We drove for a good hour before he relaxed, knowing that no one was following us. But now it was about three in the afternoon, and we were about two hours away from our hotel. That is when he spoke.

"Rose, we need to talk about this, and you have to talk to me now, because it's either talk to me or listen to my music, your choice." He looked at me from the side. I didn't budge from looking out the window. He could tell I was not going to give in that easy. So he started the horrible music. I don't even know how to describe it but, it was about to make my ears bleed so I cracked. I turned it off.

"Fine, you win, will talk." I looked at the smirk on his face but it soon disappeared.

"Rose, I want you to understand, why I can't and don't love you anymore. " I was about to say something but he gave me the eye, so I let him finish. "When I turned, all I could think about was blood and killing people. Then you came along, trying to kill me just like I wanted. But you didn't, you let me keep you like a pet, feed off you, like a blood whore. Do you not see it Rose, I could have killed you and made you just like me. And that makes me sick every time I think about it. But after I was brought back, everything was put back into perspective. Letting myself love you was a mistake, I should have never done that. I know I hurt you, but it should never have happened, and I'm sorry it did."

By now I had my back to him, I was so upset, and was crying my eyes out.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" I tried my best to sound pissed, but it came out really quiet.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I really am." He tried to sound caring but at this point I didn't.

"Really Dimitri, I don't know how many times I can tell you this, I have forgiven you for everything that happened when you were a Strigoi, I knew what I getting into, and I made it through, we made it though. I don't care what you tell me, I love you Dimitri, I have for a long time, I might have even started when you came and took me and Lissa back to St. Vladimir . I will always love you, not matter how many times you tell me you don't." I still had my back to him, staring out the window, eyes still pouring tears. Then I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, I immediately shook it off.

The car ride seem to take forever, I was just about ready to walk the rest of the way because the silence in this car was killing me.

We got into the hotel and Dimitri took our bags and went to the front desk to check in. I only hoped this hotel had one thing, a gym. I walk around found the indoor pool, and I smiled when I saw, the huge gym right next to it. Thank goodness.

We got the room key, and made it up to the room. We walked in, I turned on the light, one bed. You've got to be kidding me. I sighed. But there was only one thing a cared about, getting to the gym. I needed to punch something.

I grabbed my bag, threw it on the bed, and dug around hoping Lissa pack me some workout clothes. Score, black shorts and a purple tank, and my running shoes. I grabbed it all and went to the bathroom to change.

Dimitri was still standing with his bag in his hand when I came out. "Where are you going?"

I didn't even look at him, because if I did, he might be the one I punched, "The gym." And I slammed the door behind me.

**Ahh.. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but sadly I have school stuff to today so hopefully I will have it up within the next few days! Tell me what you think. If you have some ideas tell me! :) Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had a little more time than I expected tonight, so I got to write a chapter tonight. I hope ya'll like it, I really do, I'm trying really hard to no to make it so predictable because I hope the book makes me shocked when I read it. Okay enough of me going on and on, go read it!**

**Again I don't own anything, it just my interpretation of what I think might happen. :) **

**Chapter 5 – Mistake**

Once out of the room, I felt like I needed fresh air. So instead of going right to the gym, I decided to take a little run outside in the fresh air, I thought maybe it would clear my head a little. Once outside, I just busted out into a full out run, the cool air felt amazing on all the bear skin of my body. Everything just seemed to go away as I ran. No one was there to remind me of my problems or what I needed to do to fix them, it was just me. After running for about an hour or so, it was almost completely dark, I decided that I would go to the gym and take out the rest of my frustration on the punching bag.

I walked through the doors of the gym, and there was Dimitri pacing, I swear no matter how many times he tells me he does not love me anymore doesn't count for the fact that every time I see him it takes my breath away. But I saw his face before he saw me, it was full of worry and concern, then he saw me and it quickly turn to anger. Shit. He walked over to me, and got within inches from my face, "Where the hell were you?" I wanted to bad to just rap my arms him and cry until everything went away, but I knew that was not going to happen.

"I went for a run before I came here, I needed some fresh air, is that a problem?"

"As a matter of fact Rose, yes it is, didn't you think about getting attacked by a Strigoi, we are in the middle of nowhere. I am here to keep you safe; you need to tell me where you are." Oops I forgot about that, but I would have felt the Strigoi coming, so I was not too worried.

"Well, I'm here now, and I don't need to be watched like a child, I am a guardian now, well I was one until I got thrown in jail, and I will be one again or I will be killed." That is when it hit me like a ton of bricks, unless I found out who killed the queen, I was as good as dead.

Dimitri saw my realization and grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Rose, you're not going to die, you didn't kill the queen, I know you didn't. We will find whoever framed you and clear your name, and you will be a guardian again, I promise." All I could do was nod, because I didn't trust my voice at this point.

My anger was back again, so much for the refreshing run. So I walked over to the punching bag, wrapped my hands, and began. For the first twenty minutes or so, I forgot Dimitri was still in there with me, I attacked the bag, punching and kicking it as hard as I could. Finally two warm arms wrapped around me and I collapsed, and began to cry. I didn't want to die, I still had so much life to live, and now my life was in the hands of the Court.

"Shhh, Roza, everything is going to be okay, I will not let anyone hurt you." All I could do is wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his chest. I was so scared, not only for myself but for Lissa, who would be her guardian? All these questions ran in and out of my head, and for once I didn't think I could beat it.

We sat on the gym floor until it closed at ten o'clock. But I was still crying, so Dimitri picked me up and carried me back to the room. When we got to the room, we sat on the bed and he just held me. I wished this meant something, more than him just protecting me for Lissa. That's went I thought I would try. I looked up with my blood-shot eyes into his stunning brown eyes, are faces only inches away. I grabbed his face between my hands, and I kissed him.

At first it was soft, simple kiss at first, but then he kissed me back, and it was full of passion and need. I could not believe this was happening, I felt guilty, taking advantage of him at a time like this, but that was not going to stop me. I needed him more than anything right now; I need something good in my life, just for a little while.

It just started with kissing, but then it got into something more. I turned to face him completely, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hips and pushed me closer to him, then slid his hands up my back, past my breast, all the way up to where he cupped my face in his hands. My hands went from his face to his hair where I wrapped my fingers through it. Then a moved my hands to his hard chest, slowly moving over each and every muscle, he moaned. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and then slowly went under then pulling it off of me. That gave me the cue that this was going to happen, so I did the same by pulling off his shirt. Then he softly put me on the bed and straddled on top of me.

The kissing picked up again, he moved from my mouth to my neck, collarbone, and my jaw. Then I let it slip, "I love you Dimitri." Everything stopped. He looked at me and got off of me quick. He grabbed my shirt and through it at me, "Put that on." he growled at me. He was pissed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I was ready to start crying again.

"Yes, No, I don't know, but that should not have happened. It was a huge mistake."

"Why? I know you felt something, because I did, and I meant what I said, Dimitri, I love you still. I know you have to have some kind of feeling for me too, that just proved it."

"No Rose, it was a mistake, I don't love you." I burst out crying again, grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and when it was hot I got in and just stood there and cried. I didn't care that the water was so hot it was making my skin burn. I thought something had turned in my favor, nope; it was snatched out of my reach. I can't believe I just did that, I'm so stupid; I knew I was taking a big chance, and it was shot down. I didn't want to get out of the shower, didn't want to face him, but I had to have been there for at least forty-five minutes. I got out, dried off, and pulled out a t-shirt and pajama pants to change into. I walked out of bathroom and Dimitri was gone, but at this point I didn't care where he was, I was so mad at him, I was so mad at myself, I didn't want to see him anyway. I got into bed and cried some more.

Two hours later, I had run out of tears, or that's what I thought as least. I heard the door open, I knew it was him. He walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and then walked into the room. He walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the pillow and lied on the floor. I tried to make it seem that I was still asleep, but he knew I was awake.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I should have done that, it was irresponsible-" I was getting upset again.

"Dimitri, just save it, I am an adult, it was just as much my fault as it was yours, but it's over now, so just drop it, goodnight." My eye full of water again, why can't get my emotion under control, ugh!

"Goodnight Rose."

**I know. I know. It was left on a very sour note, but everything not all happy. Ha ha. I hope you liked it! I do. And I know it's kind of short to, sorry, I didn't want to add anything else. :) I probably will have another chapter up tomorrow. I'm not positive what I'm going to do yet, so give me some feedback! THANKS **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone, I know I said that I was going to write on Friday but, I had a change of plans and ended up not being near my computer all day. Then yesterday I had I bad back ache and was not in the mood to write. But I finally have it done! It has taken me all day, I have gotten frustrated a few times and had to do something else. :P I hope you like it, it turned out much better than I thought it would. Alright I will stop so you can read! **

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead or and I don't own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :) **

**Chapter 6 – Surprise**

I woke the next morning defiantly not ready to get up, my eye lids felt like they were twenty pound weights over my eyes. But I pulled myself out of bed, and got ready to leave, because I knew the sooner we could leave the sooner we could get to his family's home, the sooner I could call Sydney, the sooner I face my fate. And on top of it all off, I just wanted to get away from Dimtiri, I was done, I was not going to try anymore, I knew he had feelings for me but for some reason he really didn't want to feel them.

I went down and had breakfast, he was down there. I almost sat in another table but I was going to take my own advice I gave him last night and just drop it. I was done eating within ten minutes and we left five minutes after that. In the car, you could have could choked on all the tension in the air between the two of us. We had a three hours car ride to get to his family's home; I was still tired from last night's crying fit, so I decided to take a nap, so I turned my body towards the window so he could not see my face. I slept for a few hours, but then was waken up my Dimitri.

"I think this was a mistake, we should not be doing this, we can't go to my home if my family thinks I am dead." I looked over to him gripping the wheel but his face was expressionless.

"Dimitri, we need somewhere to stay, I will talk to them before I let them see you, explain what I did for you and what Liss did to help make you a Dampire again." I tried to keep my voice as if I could care less, but I cared about his family, they were still like my family I never had, and they helped me cop with losing him.

"But what if they don't except that it's me again? What if they hate me now?" I could tell he was really scared, his family was very important to him. I didn't know what we were going to do if they didn't except him but we would figure it out.

"We will go somewhere else, and go from there, but I spent a lot of time with your family and I don't think they will do that, they lo.., care about you too much." I couldn't get that word out, it hurt too much.

He let out a long breath and went back to driving. Great. Now I was awake, and we still had about thirty minutes before we got there. I started to think about the queen's murder and who would want to frame me. I knew I had a lot of people that didn't care for me but I never thought I pissed someone off so that they would frame me for murder.

Dimitri spoke, " You looked stressed, are you sure we should still do this?" That caught me off guard; I had never seen him so unsure of himself before.

"What are you talking about, seeing your family?" He nodded. "Yes I am sure, it will work out, don't worry about it." I growled at him. He was concerned about something so small while I am sitting over here worrying about my life.

"Then why do have such a troubled look on you face?" That just pissed me off how can he be so oblivious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that have no clue who killed the queen, or who would be so pissed off to frame me for the murder. I know having you family rejected by your family would suck, my life is on the line right now and I think I have a right be 'troubled' about that. So just drive and leave me alone alright."

He didn't say anything to me until we got to the house. He pulled into the driveway, parked, and then looked at me like, okay what the plan. I took a deep breath, opened the car door and got out. Before I shut the door, looked back him, "Give me five minutes and then you can come in." He nodded.

I walked up the stairs to the porch, and got to the door and took another breath. I knocked three times. I really hoped this was going to work; I had no idea what we were going to do if it didn't, but I didn't want to tell Dimtiri that earlier because we would have just given up right then and there. I was about to knock again, but the door swung open, with Olena in a kitchen apron standing there in astonishment.

"Rose! How nice to see you, what are you doing here?" She grabs me and squeezes me into a tight hug.

"Hello Olena, I am doing well, I have something to tell you; why don't you sit down." She gave me a very concerned face and the nodded. We went into the living room and sat down. Within the three minutes since I had gotten out of the car I had the whole Belikov family in their living room. Everyone was gawking at me as they had no idea what I was going to tell them.

"Okay, you know I how I came last time to tell you that Dimtiri was a Strigoi, well I left out the part that this was just a stop on my way to do what he wanted him to do for him if he ever became one, kill him." Everyone eye got huge, but they didn't say anything, so I continued. "Well, it didn't really work out that way and I was not be able to kill him. But then I found a way to bring Strigoi back to life and become a Dampire again, by using sprit. So my best friend Lissa and I saved his life and brought him back, he is alive." That is when there was a knock at the door, perfect timing.

I walked to the door and opened it, Dimtiri just stood there at the door, waiting for someone to say something. His mother got up and stood next to me, just staring at him. "Dimka, is that you?" She finally spoke in a very small voice, eyes full of tears.

"Yes, yes it's me." She quickly closed the gap between them and gave him a hug.

We sat in the living room with his family, answering the question they had about, the sprit, how it changed him back, about Lissa, but I had a feeling in my gut that the question about Dimtiri and I would soon come, and it did by Dimtiri sister, Viktoria. "So Dimtiri, how happy are you to have Rose, the love of your life, back in your life?"

Dimitri got very stiff, he looked uncomfortable, I was not going to say anything, this was his problem. I half laughed to myself.

"Rose and I are not together anymore, after I came back from the living dead, a lot of things in my life changed, and that just happened to be one of them."

Everyone's jaw drop, except for his grandmother of course, Yeva, she probably knew we were coming anyway. But the rest of his family was in complete shock, they were looking between me and Dimtiri, and I must say it was really awkward.

Olena finally spoke up, "But...but Rose told us you guys were so in love."

Dimitri was getting upset. "Well we were before, but now things are different, love fades." There were those words again, stabbing me right in the heart, even though I was done, I still had feeling for him.

I needed to get out of there now this was so embarrassing.

"Well, as much as I would like to say down here and talk, I have to make a phone call, and then go to bed, I am pretty drained." I got up, went to the car to get my bag, and then up to Viktoria's room, I assumed I was going to stay in there because last time I stayed in Dimitri's room, and I don't think I am going to stay there this time.

As I went up the stars, I heard a heated argument in whisper behind me. I knew it was about Dimtiri dumping me, they knew by the way I didn't say anything about the break up and he was the one to say that we were not together anymore. I silently laughed all the way into the room. Once I was in the room, I went to my bed and pulled out the pre-paid phone I bought at the hotel gift shop earlier today and dialed the number that I memorized.

It rang once, "Rose, how the hell did you get out of jail." I smiled.

"Hello, Sydney, nice to hear from you too." I could tell she was not buying my carefree attitude.

"What do you need Rose?" Damn. She was good.

"Okay, I need two things, I need to you to help me find Lissa's half siblings, you already have stuff on Lissa's father, so take it a step farther, I need a name and either a phone number or an address. Please Sydney; I really need your help."

"Okay I can see what I can do for that, but you said that there were two things." She said that apprehensively

"Yeah, you know how I have been charged with murder right? Well I didn't do it, promise. And the only way I can go back to the Court and live is if I can prove I am innocent. So if you could do some looking around, that would help me so much. But my main concern is Lissa's half sibling."

"Rose you're asking a lot, I don't how much I can do on that one, but I will try."

"That's all I ask." I knew her heart was in the right place, I felt good about this, hopefully it would work out in my favor.

"Okay, call me back a week from today, hopefully I will have something for you, if I get something sooner I will call you."

"Thanks Sydney"

"Goodbye Rose." The line died before I could say goodbye.

**Ta da! I hope you liked it. Please leave me comments and tell me, I would really like to hear from you. I think I might have a big surprise in the next few chapters, as long as I can get it to work in right. I'm so excited for ya'll to read more. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone, **

** Sorry it has taken me a few days to post a new chapter, I have been so busy with college, work, and my TEXAS RANGERS (baseball) I have not had much time to write. I also had a problem with writing it, I kept getting idea to add to it, because at first I didn't know where I was going with the story but once I started writing it just came to me, so hopefully the next few chapters will be easy to write. :P Okay go read! **

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead and/or own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :)**

**Chapter 7 Realization**

After getting off the phone last night with Sydney, I felt a little better. I lied on the bed and quickly feel asleep. But sadly I was woken up from a bad dream about being pinned down to a table, gasping for air, but I kept choking on something. I saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian above me. Lissa tried to tell me something but she could not get it out between her gasping cries, Christian just stood there in shock, and Adrian kneeled next to me and said "Maybe if you would have chosen me then you would not be in this position, sorry Rose, there was nothing we could do, and it's your fault."

I sat straight up in a cold sweat; I really hope this is not going to be an every night thing. Looking at the clock 2:30AM, wonderful, well I was not going back to sleep anytime soon. So I got up and went down stairs. Yeva was awake sitting in the living room, such a weird woman but I like her for some reason and I think she liked me too, which was even more weird.

I sat down across from her, but she didn't even look up. We sat in silence, I was beginning to get creeped out so I was going to go sit outside on the porch, but then she looked up and spoke.

"Rose, you are too great of a fighter to give up so easily." She almost said it in a whisper, I wonder at first if she even said anything.

"What do you mean? Give up on what?" I had an idea she might be talking about me and Dimtiri but I wanted her to say it.

She gave me the 'don't play stupid with me' look. I then knew what she was talking about. She knew everything, I don't know how but she did, I wondered if she knew about my dream too. "Be strong Rose." Then she got up and went to her room.

Great. First a bad dream, then a fortune cookie reading from Yeva that leaves me questioning everything. I knew one thing was for sure, sleep was not in my near future.

I decided that maybe fresh air would help me think. So I turned on the porch light, and went and sat on the swing.

I sat down, started thinking, but then then stopped myself, what's the point, I've gone over stuff a million times in my head about the murder, I just need to relax for the next week and see if Sydney digs up anything that might help. I let out a long sigh, when the front door swung open.

I jump up into a fighting stance, and went to grab my stake that was not there, damn. I forgot to grab it before I came down stairs. That's when Dimtiri walked out the door.

"Oh it's just you, what are you doing out here so late." He questioned me.

"Couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream, I thought fresh air would help but it hasn't yet. Sorry about the light, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay I was wake, I had a bad dream too."

"Really, about what?" This had to be good.

He paused; he didn't want to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me, but I bet you can guess mine?" I was trying to be nice, it was hard but I had to try.

"Dying at the hand of the Court because you could never find the queen's real killer. Living Lissa alone, never being a guardian again, living everyone you care about behind." Holy crap, he had the dream too. But why? I wanted to ask, but I knew it would only leave to arguing and I really didn't want to top my 'wonderful' night with that, so I just shook my head in agreement.

"Rose you need to get it through your head, you're not going to die, your too much of a fighter to give up without kicking and screaming all the way."

"Yeah, but what if that's still not enough? There is a limit, sometimes you just got to face the inevitable."

His face turned full of anger. "No, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You helped me with my family, now I am going to help you keep your life."

"Oh thanks. That means SO much. You know Dimtiri; I did this for you and your family because I care. When you just said that to me, it makes me feel like your forcing yourself to help me because you have to, not because you want to. You don't have to help me at all, a matter a fact I don't even want your damn help at all!" I could feel the darkness bubble up inside of me.

"Rose, calm down, you need to relax. I want to help you, I'm not doing this because I have to or because I owe you something, I care about you too. Just because I can't love you anymore doesn't mean I'm just going to stop caring about you." I walked closer to me.

"Well, here lately, that's the way you make me feel. You always seem annoyed with me. "Looked into his deep brown eyes, and could see how much he really did care about me." I just wish I could let you go the way you let me go, I have tried, but I can't Dimtiri, I still love you." He started backing away. "No, you're not going to keep running away from me, I want you took look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feeling for me, if you can do this I will drop it, and try to let you go."

He looked at me for what felt like forever, his face expressionless. I thought he was actually going to do it at first, but then he just turned and walked into the house. Coward.

I was pissed; I could not believe he just walked away from me again. I started pacing the porch, wondering if I should go to back to bed or stay out here and think some more. I got a chill that made me shiver; I realized it was getting cold, so I just walked back inside. I opened the door and it was dark in the house. I walked in and shut the door behind me and started towards the stairs.

Then two strong hands grabbed my waste and turn me around. I was ready to fight until I realized who it was, Dimtiri. I pulled me to his chest.

"Roza, I am crazy about you, I care about you so much, I was going to try and lie to you and tell you that I didn't but I just couldn't. I thought it was for the best that we were not together, but I can't do it any more, I need you."

Before I could say anything back, his lips crashed onto mine. I was shocked, I could not believe this was happening. At first I thought I was dreaming but this was way too good to be a dream. That's when I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers through his hair. I needed him just as much, if not more than he needed to me. He's my rock, he keeps me under control. I have yet to find anyone else that can do that, Adrian tried but it just was not the same.

He pulled back just enough so are foreheads touched, "Roza, I love you so much, it hurts, I have had this built up since the first time I lied my eyes on you when I turned back into a dhampir. I fell right back in love with you, but after I did all those horrible things to you, I didn't want to mess your life any more than I had already. But I never thought that I needed you too, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." He eye burned with passion and love.

"I am so glad to hear that, and it's better late than never. I love you too Dimitri, I never stopped and don't ever plan to." I wrapped my arms around his body and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. We stood there for who knows how long but, of course I had to ruin it with a yawn. He pulled me away from him and smiled. "Let's get you up to bed, I'm sure you have not slept soundly in days." He was right I hadn't, but I didn't want to leave him right now either, but exhaustion was winning this battle so I was not going to fight it anymore.

When I got to the top of the stairs I turned to say goodnight, but I grabbed me again. Kissing me softly on the lips, he pulled away just enough to whisper, "Where are you going? We're going to bed."

I looked at him confused, "I know I'm going to bed." I pointed to Viktoria's door where I had come out of earlier. I could barely see him in the dark, but I could tell he had a smirk on his face. Then I realized what he meant, I smiled and grabbed his hand and we walked to his room.

**Okay I think this is my best chapter thus far… Wonder what is going to happen next? Tell me what you think and give me some ideas too! THANK YA'LL! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Sorry it's taken me a few days to update, I have been so busy with school and work. But better late than never, I am really proud of this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. :) OKAY GO READ IT!**

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead and/or own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :)**

**Chapter 8 – Shocker!**

I woke up the next morning, in Dimitri's room, but I was alone in the bed. I began to freak out, he was going to tell me it was mistake that he confessed that he still loved me and cared about me. I rolled over and I heard a crunch. I was a note from him.

Roza,

I couldn't bear to wake you up this morning, you looked too peaceful. I went for a run, hopefully by the time you get up I will be back and we can spend the day together.

Love, D

I sighed in relief, I was real, he does love me. I was so happy right now in my little bubble of happiness. But still in the back of my head the bad stuff was still there. I got up and walked across the hall to Viktoria's room where my things were, I assumed since it was only 8, Dimtiri would still be running, so I decided to put on some workout clothes and join him.

When I walked down stairs Olena was making breakfast. "Good morning Rose. How do you sleep?" Crap. Did she know that Dimitri and I were back together? Was I allowed to tell her? I'm sure she knew, I mean this house is only so big and I was not in Vikoria's room this morning.

"Yes, I slept very well, thank you." I smiled and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a short run; I should be back within the hour." She smiled and went back to cooking.

I walked out into the crisp morning air, I felt amazing, like it was cleansing my body and mind. I walked down the street and began with a light jog; I had not run in a while so I decided to build myself up to a faster pace. Not long after I started I heard someone behind me. It quickly gained speed, damn forgot my stake again, I was getting bad about that but then he grabbed me by the waste.

"Good morning my Roza." He kissed my neck, which made me shiver.

I turned so that I was facing him, "Good morning, Comrade." He gave me a small smile, I don't really think he likes me calling him that, but that was my nickname for him, and I liked it.

He pulled me into his chest for a hug, "how did you sleep?"

"It was amazing; I have not slept that great in a long time." I had not slept that great since he was turned in to a Strigoi.

He let me go, he only had my hand in his, we began walking down the street. "So I have not asked you about your phone conversation?"

I had not told him about Sydney, "Well, when I was looking for you last time here in Russia, I met one of my father's 'helpers', her name is Sydney, she's human, but she has access to a lot of things. I called her to see if she could get me some information on Lissa's sibling and maybe even some stuff about the queen's death. She said to call her in a week to see if she has gotten anything."

He looked at me in a shock kind of way, "Wow, well I guess you did have a plan." I was guessing he was shocked and impressed by me. I thought he knew he should never underestimate Rose Hathaway.

"Yep, I sure do, now all we do is wait for a week and see what we get."

"So, we have a whole week to do whatever we want. Together." He gave me a seductive smile.

I stop and turned to face him again. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. "Why yes, I believe we do." That's went I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly, but he kissed me right back but much more passionately. But again right when it was getting good, my stomach growls. He pulled back and laughed a little. "Let's go back and get some breakfast."

For the next few days Dimitri and I spent almost every minute with each other, but every day we got closer to the day I had to call Sydney, I became more stressed and nervous on what she would tell me. But having Dimitri at my side, knowing that he was going to be with me made me a little happier.

Finally the day came to call her; I waited until about noon to call her, I had no idea where she was in the world, so I hope I would not wake her or something.

I went upstairs and got my pre-paid phone and went down to the front porch. I dialed the slowly, and before I hit the call button I took a deep breath.

Again it only rang once, "Hello Rose, I'm surprised you waited this long to call me, you actually do have self-control." Sydney laughed a little to herself, but of course I was too scared to find anything funny.

"Okay, Sydney, let's cut to the chase, what do you have?" I was ready to hear what she had; I had no time for small talk.

"Fine. Okay let's start with Lissa's sibling; this was easier than I thought. She has a brother, he's a dhampire, his name is Ethan, his mother lives in Nevada, just outside of Vegas, but I'm not sure if he lives with her anymore, he went to an Academy near there and just recently graduated to be a guardian, but that's when everything goes dry. I couldn't find anything about where he was assigned. But I can give you the name of his mother and her address and phone number, maybe she can help tell you more." I was so excited; I might be able to find Lissa's brother. I got the information of his mother, Sophia. I hoped she would talk to me.

"Thank you so much Sydney, you don't know how much this means to me, and did you find anything about the other thing I asked you about." I held my breath as I waited for an answer.

"Well you see, yes and no." Oh shit.

"What the hell do you mean yes and not?" I was beginning to freak out.

"Chill out Rose, let me finish, okay. I didn't find anything out about the death yet, I do have some leads though and I will keep you updated when I find something out."

"Okay? So what is the yes then?" I was confused.

"Well you see, I found some ways you might be able to buy some time. It's just ideas, you don't have to do if you don't want to or anything." She was rambling, she was nervous to tell me.

"Sydney, just spit it out already." I was getting frustrated on her going on and on about nothing it seemed.

"Okay well, you could change up your appearance a little since you will be coming back to the states soon in search of Lissa's brother. But there is something that will help majorly and through off a lot of people off your tail…"

"Okay...what?"

"You could….change your last name...maybe get married…" My heart stopped. Did I hear her right? Married?

"Wait, what? Married? Are you serious?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, it will through so many people off, they won't expect it. It will keep you out of jail for longer so you can figure out the murder."

"I don't know Sydney, but thanks for all the advice and help, I owe you big time."

"Just think about it Rose, Goodbye and good luck." The line went dead.

I sat there in shock. What was I going to do? Just walk up to Dimtiri and be like "Oh hey by the way, we need to get married because it will keep me out of jail." I don't think so, I could not ask him to do something like that, it's way too much. But in my stomach I wishes I could, it would be amazing to be married to him, the best thing to ever happen to me.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Dimitri had come out of the house and sat on the swing next to me. I snapped out of it when he put his arm around me. He kissed my forehead.

"So what's the news?"

"Well, she found out some stuff on Lissa's brother, and I have his mother's information. " I was still freaking out inside about the whole marriage thing, so I was not really paying attention to the conversation.

"So Lissa has a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Ethan, but I got was his mother's information, so I will have to call her and see if she can help us some more."

"Okay well at least that is a step in the right direction. So what did she say about the queen's murder? Did she find anything to help?" My heart was about it beat out of my chest at this point. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him what she said or keep it to myself.

"Rose, just tell me, good or bad, I'm here for you, we are in this together." Okay there was no going back now I guess I was just going to tell him, hopefully he wouldn't hate me.

"Well she said since I was going to come back into the states, I should change my appearance a little so people would not notice me and…" It just would not come out, it was like it was stuck in my throat.

"Roza, just tell me…" I looked at me with those amazing brown eyes full of so much love and care.

"She said I should change my last name… Like get married… It will keep everyone off my tail for now… But I don't think…" He put his finger on my mouth to stop me from talking anymore.

"Okay." He said simply.

"What?" I had no idea what he was saying okay to, what was he saying okay to getting married to me?

"Okay, we can get married." He said it like it was nothing big.

"You can't be serious. "

"I'm serious, if it will keep you safe and with me forever." He then got down on one knee in front of me." Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I was speechless, this couldn't believe this was happening to me, he was proposing just like that. All these thoughts spinning in my head, I almost forgot to answer.

"Hell yeah I will." He jump and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

**TA DA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! I was kinda shocked myself after I finished it… :) COMMENT! (wonder what will happen next?) THANKS YA'LL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry it has taken me so long to post, I have been crazy busy with school. I had two exams this past week, and it felt like all I did was sleep, eat, study, and go to work. BUT good news I finished! AND I did something that was requested by a reader (hopefully it's to your liking.) Okay go read! I hope you like it! **

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead and/or own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :)**

Chapter 9 - Heat

Now that we had some information we had to get moving. We needed to find Lissa's brother, but at this point he could be anywhere.

But before all of that, we had to tell his family that we would be getting married and we would be living soon. After letting me go Dimitri knew what we had to do and grabbed my hand and we started walking back into the house. But I soon stopped, he did the same and looked at me confused.

"Rose, if you don't think this is a good idea, us getting married, we don't have to." Was he crazy, I wanted to be married to him more than anything. I dreamed about this. Now it was going to happen and I was not going let anything from stopping us.

"Of course I do, I'm just nervous about what your family is going to say, what if they don't approve." He looked at me and almost started laughing. This was not a funny situation, I was serious.

"Roza, my family loves you, sometimes I wonder if they love you more than they love me. My mother has wanted this for me ever since I was a boy, she knew I had so much love to give, it would just be a matter of time before I found someone to share it with." After hearing that I kinda felt stupid for feeling that way. I took a deep breath and nodded to go in.

We walked into the house hand in hand, his mother was in the living room sitting with Yeva. She saw us, and smiled.

"Well, it didn't you guys long to make up, I am glad you came to your senses Dimka." She looked at me and gave me a smiled, oh goodness if she only knew what we were going to be tell here in the next few minutes. Yeva looked so proud, so happy, like she was about to cry.

Then she got up and walked over to us, and started hugging and kissing us and saying something in Russian. That's when Dimtiri's face went into shock.

Olena's mouth dropped open, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" She screamed and jumped up and squeezed me tight. "I cannot believe it, my Dimitri is getting married! And he is so lucky that it's you, Rose." I could barely breathe she was hugging me so tight. But soon enough she let me go and moved on to Dimitri.

We had to tell them we were leaving in a few days to go to Vegas, one to get married (it seemed like the easiest way to do it), and second, to go and talk Ethan's mother hopefully.

After having her moment, Olena claimed back down, "You guys should get married here in Russia." That would be amazing but we didn't have time for that. Dimitri and I looked at each other and frowned.

Dimitri spoke up first, "We would but we have to leave in a few days, Rose found Princess Lissa's half-brother, and we need to see if we can find him as soon as possible. " His mother looked at him like he never said one thing.

"And what is the point you are trying to making Dimitri? We will have it as soon as possible, when do you have to leave?" She was in serious mode, she wanted to have this wedding here, no matter what. She knew we wanted it here as well.

Dimitri then looked at me, "When do we need to leave?" I thought for a second, we should leave tomorrow but I knew now that we had to stay an extra day or two for this wedding now, I just hoped she could pull it off that quick.

"We need to leave by Saturday, which is in two days, can you pull something together by then, we will leave Saturday evening before it gets dark."

"Okay we will have the wedding Saturday morning. I got to get started so much to do so little time." She began to walk into the kitchen and then turned, "I will take care of everything, you guy just spend some time together until then, oh and Rose, we will go dress shopping tomorrow morning." Before I could say anything she was already in the kitchen, it was too late already to call anyone so she was just making a list, I had a feeling she would be up very early tomorrow.

That's when Dimitri squeezed my hand, I looked up his eyes were full of passion and hunger. I knew where this was going to. We walked up the stairs a quickly and quietly as we could without drawing too much attention.

Dimitri was in the room first, I turned to shut the door, and when I turn around he was right there. Pulling me to him, our bodies fit together so perfectly. I reached up and kissed him softly, but his hand went to the side of my face holding me there, he kissed me back but deeper this time.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and knotted my finger through his hair. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entry. He quickly accepted and things got much hotter. He moved his hands to my hips, and slowly moved up to the bottom my shirt. He slid his hands under tracing up my stomach, my breasts, and then pulling my shirt over and throwing it to the floor.

He stopped kissing me long enough to look at my shirtless self but then went right back to kissing me. He walked over to the bed with me in his arms and laid me down on the bed. Quickly pulling off his shirt he got one the bed and straddled me. He looked so amazing, like I would have a said in the past a god, and in a few days he would be all mine, not that he wasn't already, it would just be official.

I ran my hands down his bare chest as his kissed my neck, all the down to the his jean, and unfastened them, and began sliding them down. Then he quickly moved to my pants pulling them down swiftly. As we got closer, I realized how much I needed this. How much I needed to be loved, I had felt so hated ever since I was accused of killing the queen. But now I had the one thing I wanted most, Dimitri.

He kissed my neck, collarbone, jaw, and then he moved back to my lips. He finally slid his hands under my back and unhooked my bra, and as he did that, I slid off my panties. That's when he stopped sat up and just looked at me. My heart started beating fast and my stomach sank, was he going to reject me again like he did in the hotel? But then I looked into his eyes and knew that was not the case.

"Roza, you are so beautiful, I love you so much, I am truly sorry if I ever made you think otherwise."

"I know you always loved me, there is nothing to be sorry for, now come here." I pulled him to me again, that's when he pulled off his boxers and made love to me.

It was amazing, I felt at peace, at that point nothing in the world mattered except us. I wanted this so much ever since we had brought him back to life again. I could tell he wanted me just as bad.

We finished, I laid my head on his chest, I could get use to thing, falling asleep and waking up in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

"I love you Comrade." I kissed his chest. He smiled.

"So how does it feel to be the soon-to-be Mrs. Belikov?" I smiled, I like the way that sounded.

"Hmmm… Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov… I could get use to that."

"Good, because I think it's beautiful, but not a beautiful as the real thing." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

**So… what do you think? Well don't just sit there tell me? Comment. :) Thanks ya'll.. I will try and have another chapter to up low sometimes this weekend. I am really excited to write the next chapter it should be pretty easy, but I want your opinion… **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know, I have not posted in a few days. I had two more test this weeks. But here is what you have been waiting for…**

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead and/or own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :)**

Chapter 10 – Perfect!

The next two days went by in a blur almost. Dimitri's mother Olena always seemed to be going. I felt bad, but she would not let me help at all no matter how many times I asked, if she could, she would have gotten the dress without me.

The dress situation was the part I was most worried about, I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to Dimtiri to love it, but it needed to me as well.

The morning after the night Dimitri and I spent together in each other arms. I was unpleasantly woken up by pounding on the bedroom door.

"ROSE! You have five minutes to get yourself down here, we need to go." Viktoria yelled at the door.

I groaned, opened my eyes and smiled. There he was, all smiles staring at me. "Good morning" He kissed my lips softly.

I wrapped my arms his neck and deepened the kiss but he quickly pulled back. "You need to go, who knows what my mother might do to you if you make her run late."

I mad sad puppy face, "Fine. But I would much rather lie in bed all day with you." I kissed him once more before getting out of the bed.

I grabbed a teal t-shirt and jeans and pulled them on. "Oh don't tempt me Roza, because I would so take you up on that offer." He smiled at me.

"Well, maybe one day we will get to spend a day in bed together." I winked at him as I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on some make up.

I walked out and he was there. He grabbed me and kissed me hard, wrapping his arms around my waist. But it was cut short…

"Rose! Let's go!" Viktoria yelled for down the stairs.

We parted. Foreheads still touching. "I love you."

"I love you too Roza, I will be waiting for you to come back." He kissed me once more before I walked out the door.

When I got down stairs, everyone was waiting for me, all of Dimitri's sisters, mother, and of course, Yeva.

"Do I have time to grab some breakfast, I am starving."

"Nope, guess you should have gotten up earlier." Olena said as she walked towards the door.

Great. I don't want to go dress shopping in the first place and now I have to do it hungry. I sighed and walked out the door, but Yeva stopped me and handed me a breakfast sandwich. I knew I loved this woman. I looked at her and smiled. I downed the whole thing before we got to the end of the driveway. Of course this town was small enough to walk everywhere.

When we got to the dress store it was small, that did make me feel all too well, I had a strong feeling that I would have to settle for something that I was not crazy about, but I tried to look at the positives, in less them twenty-four hours I would be married to the guy of my dreams.

I must have tried on ten dresses and no luck. Most were too puffy; I wanted something that was a little sleeker. They all seemed for women much older than me, somewhere out dated; a lot of women here in the town didn't get married, so they didn't have much of a selection. I was really getting worried when; I saw one hanging near the back of the store.

"Can I try that one?" The store owner smiled and nodded.

I pulled it on, it fit like a glove, it hugged in all the right places but still very elegant. I looked in the mirror and I wanted to cry, I wished Lissa was here with me, we had talked about wedding when we were little, of course I always thought I would never get married, we would be doing this for Lissa.

I walked out of the dressing room and my audience went silent. I stood there letting them taking it all in.

"You hate it, don't you, I knew…." I was starting to ramble.

"Rose, stop, I perfect, it is so you, it's beautiful." Viktoria was the first to speak. That's when everyone agreed all but one, Olena, she just sat there staring at me.

I walked over to her, "Is everything okay, if you don't like it, we can keep trying dresses on…" She started crying, I didn't think it was that bad…

"Oh Rose, Dimka is so lucky he found you, it's perfect, I am so glad to have another daughter." She grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, I am just as lucky that he found me." My eyes filled full of tear but I fought back the urge to cry.

We purchased the dress, it was much less than I expected, I wondered if the owner, knew something I didn't, but I was not going to ask questions.

When we got back I was exhausted, everyone else kept going on planning the wedding, again I asked to help but they insisted that I spent time with Dimitri. I sighed and went upstairs hoping he was waiting for me in bed. But I opened the door to his room only to find it empty with another note on the bed.

Roza,

Went out for a run, back soon, I love you.

D

I smiled; I loved how much he cared about me. I went down stair but I was quickly shooed out the door because they said I was in the way. So I went and sat on the porch.

This had been the first time in a while, all the bad stuff came back to my head all at once. I broke out of prison, I was accused of murder, Lissa couldn't help me because she did have any say in the council. I was trying to find someone who might not want to be found, and I needed to find out a murder that I might not be able to. Then it started to become hard to breathe, I started gasping for air.

"Rose, are you okay." Viktoria came out of the house.

I tried to pull myself together as best I could, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you worried about getting married, Dimtiri is an amazing person and you are going to have a really good life together." She looked at me like I was going to run away because I was scared to get married.

I let out a small laugh, "Oh trust me, the only thing I'm more sure of is getting married to Dimtiri. I am worried about everything else, but I don't want to talk about that, let's talk about you. How is school?" Her face dropped and she looked down to her hands in her lap.

"I don't think I am cut out to be a guardian, I have been trying hard, nothing seems to be clicking." I could see she was going to start crying and I just could not handle that right now.

"Hey why don't I show you some stuff. I learned from the best you know. The least I could do is show you some pointers. But some of them I didn't learn from you know who." I winked and she giggled.

We went into to the yard. "Okay give me your best shot." I told her.

She lounged for me, I quickly moved out of the way but she still managed to catch my arm, it stung a little but nothing too bad. I quickly got her with a counter attack pinning her to the ground. She cussed something in Russian, damn I need to learn Russian. We worked on her fighting skills for about two hours or so. "Thanks Rose, I think that really helped." She hugged me.

"You're welcome, you know I'm only a phone call away if you ever need anything, no matter what time of day it is." I hugged her tighter. She would be a great guardian one day just like her brother.

Dimtiri walked out on the porch but he was not in workout clothes, he did even look like he went for a run at all. Viktoria called an end and I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

" I thought you went for a run." He grabbed my waist between his hands.

"I did, just not the kind you are thinking of." He laughed at his own private joke that I was not getting.

"What are you talking about?" That when he got on one knee, my heart stopped.

"Rose, I think I have loved you since the moment I saw you. We are soul mates, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor in marrying me tomorrow." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening it, nestled inside was a beautiful diamond ring, it was prefect, nothing too showy, but it wasn't too plan either.

"Dimitri, we have gone through some hard things. But I have always loved you and I never plan on stopping, I would be crazy if I didn't marry you. I love you so much." That when he side the ring on my finger.

He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me hard. I felt like I was on top of the world. He grabbed my hand and we went inside. It was getting late and I needed a shower.

We said our goodnights and went upstairs. He pulled me into the room and then into his arms.

"Come on let me take a shower, I'm all sweaty and nasty." I pulled away but he just pulled me closer.

"Alright then let's take a shower." He smiled and took my hand and we walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was small but we made it work. He quickly took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. I went to the shower and turned it on so it would get hot. As I was doing this he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing my neck. I giggled and turned around. I ran my hand down his chest, he moaned, and pressed a kiss to my lips, it quickly became much deeper. He grabbed the bottom my shirt and pulled it off, as I pull of my pants and panties all at once. He quickly did the same with his. He moved from kissing my mouth to my neck, collarbone, and shoulder, then he reach around and unhooked my bra. He took my hand and led me to the shower.

I leaned against the wall as he kissed my neck, things more intense, he pushed himself into me, I moaned with pleasure. I pulled him closer to me, making him go deeper. Everything bad, every worry I had seem to just vanish as are bodies moved in sync with each other, we hit the top, I held back a moan not wanted anyone to hear, he smiled. I both lean against the wall breathing hard. I looked at him and smiled, "That was amazing." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

We showered and climbed into bed. "Just think this time tomorrow you will be all mine." He pulled me to his chest.

"I know I can't wait, I love you."

"I love you too Roza." He kissed the top of my head.

I fell asleep for the last time being Rose Hathaway.

**Sorry no wedding yet, next chapter, promise! :) Hey but if you want something to read, you should read my other story, it made it up. Okay COMMENT! READ! THANKS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been awhile since I last posted, I am extremely sorry for that. I have been really busy and I went home last weekend, but on top of that I thought this chapter would be pretty easy to write but when I started I got a bad case of writers block, so I promise I will get this finished hopefully before the book comes out. So go read, tell me what you think? Hopefully it's everything you expected..**

**BTW: I am not Richelle Mead and/or own anything but the ideas that I have made up for my interpretation of the story. :)**

**Chapter 11 – Wedding Day!**

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. But something didn't feel right, I rolled over to where Dimitri was last night and that side of the bed was empty next to me. It was cold, so he had to have left a while ago. I got up and walked down stairs. Olena and the rest of the crew were busy getting last minute things done before my wedding which was in only a few hours.

"Good morning, Rose, are you ready for the big day?" Viktoria smiled at me.

I was still a little groggy, and wanted to know where Dimitri was, "Yeah sure, umm, where is Dimitri?"

That's when Olena gave me a small laugh and said "We sent him off for the rest of the day, you cannot see each other until the wedding, and we pulled him out of bed at about five this morning. I have him doing some errands before the wedding, don't worry he will be there. Oh and by the way he wanted me to give you this." That's when she handed me a folded a piece of paper with 'My Roza', on it.

I took it and walked into the other room to read it in private. I sat on the coach and unfolded the paper.

My dearest Roza,

I'm deeply sorry that I was not there when you woke up this morning, but my family insisted that I leave until the wedding. I tried to disagree, saying it didn't matter if we saw each other before the wedding but you know my mother. Anyways, I wish I could tell you this in person but, this note will have to do for now. I love you so much, you are my world, I cannot wait until you are mine forever. I will be waiting for you when you walk down the aisle, I will be the guy in the tux.

Love Always and Forever

Dimitri

I pulled the note to my chest, smiled, and wiped the tear running down my face; he always knows the right things to say to me. I was ready to do this and be his forever.

I still had butterflies and it was still too early to go get ready, so I decided to check up on Lissa, I wish I could call her and tell her what was going on or even have her here. But I knew that would not be possible. I got comfy on the couch and went into her head.

She was angry about something; Christian was standing in front of her trying to calm her down. He was rubbing her arms trying to relax her; it helped some but not much. That's when I realized Adrian was in the corner, he looked tired, I was kind of worried about Lissa might have done to him but at the same time he probably deserved it, I still cannot believe that he bruised my wrist. That's when she spoke.

"Adrian, come on, you must be forgetting to tell me something, I need to learn how walk into other people dreams, I need to see her, I miss her so much, I need to make sure she is okay since you're not doing a good job of doing it for me."

She was trying to learn to walk into dreams so she could talk to me. In a way I wish she could but at the same time it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

Adrian looked at her with those bright emerald eyes I missed so much, "I'm telling you everything I know, you must be doing something wrong or maybe you just can't do it, I'm sorry Lissa"

She groaned, "Well then maybe you should do a better job of keep up with her for me." She snapped.

"Yeah well, the last time I talked to her, it ended on a bad note, and I really don't want to talk to her."

"I don't care, you need to get your ass in her dream as soon as possible, I need to know she is okay."

"Fine. Maybe I will go and try now." He left, slamming the door behind him.

I came back to my own head, I wanted to talk to Adrian, even though he was right the last time we talked, Dimitri still did love me, but not hours before my wedding, he would just have to wait till I was ready to talk to him.

Viktoria walked into the room, "Are you ready to go and get ready?" I smiled and nodded.

The wedding was going to be in the backyard, I had not seen anything yet, they wouldn't let me back there. So we got ready in Viktoria's room.

I walked in, and a gasped, there was my dress, it was gorgeous, I could not wait to get it on. Because the soon it was on the sooner I would see Dimitri again. Viktoria snapped me back to reality.

"Okay, so, hair, makeup, then you can put on the dress, but first shower, now." She threw me a towel and pointed to the bathroom.

"Dang, bossy now aren't we." I smiled and went to shower.

I was quick, then I blow dried my hair.

"Now that you are clean, hair up or down?" That was a good question, I was lining towards down because Dimitri loved my hair down but, I didn't want to take away from the open back of the dress so I went with a loose up-do.

I began curling my hair into soft curls, then loosely putting them up close to the nape of my neck. I left a few fall near my face for a softer look. Then I went for makeup, I kept it simple, natural colors with black liner around my eyes and mascara. After I turned to let Viktoria see she was already dressed and ready, she was beautiful. She wore a deep purple flowy dress the ended right below the knee. Her hair straight pulled half up.

"Wow you clean up nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled. We laughed.

"Are you ready to get into your dress?" I nodded.

I pulled on the dress and with the hair and make-up it looked ten times more amazing than it did when I tried it on at the store.

"Wow, Rose, you look amazing." I blushed.

Olena finally came in, "Five minutes, Oh my goodness, Rose, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, is Dimitri here yet?" That was my only concern now, I still had some doubt in the back of my mind that he might get cold feet and just leave me at the altar.

"Yes, he just got here, don't worry everything is going to be perfect." I walked over and hugged her.

"Alright, let's do this." Viktoria handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

I walked down slow, my dress was calf length so that was not why, I was so nervous I was afraid, terrified actually . I never really thought I would get married, I really didn't see myself as the marrying type, but I guess things change.

I made it to the back door, I heard the music start, it was time for me to make my entrance, I counted to three and took a big breath, and walked out. There was about twenty people there, Dimitri's family of course and some people some from their town Dimitri had grown up knowing. But none of them mattered right now, the only person who matter was Dimitri, I found his face quickly, he look stunning, the tux made him look so sexy. I locked eyes with him, it took me everything not to run down the aisle and leap into his arms, but I didn't want to ruin the wedding so I behaved.

I made it down to the end Dimitri stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands. "God, you look amazing, Roza."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, Comrade" I gave his hands a tight squeeze.

We went through the ceremony, then we came to the part of our vows. I had not planned anything particular I figured I would just speak from the heart and hoped I didn't say anything stupid, classic Rose.

Dimitri went first, "My Roza, I think since the moment I saw you we had a connection and every second I spent with you I fell more and more for you. I have never felt like that for someone before, I guess that is why I tried to tell myself it was not true. But ever since I started training you and getting to know you more, I knew I could never live without you. I am yours forever. I love you with all my heart."

He had tears in his eyes, one ran down his check, I wiped it away, now it was my turn.

"Dimitri, my love, my comrade. To be honest, I hated you when I first met you. Of course I had my reasons, I had been on the run for two years, and you were the only one who caught me. But I knew once we were on the plane you understood me, I'm still not sure how you did but you understood me like the back of your hand. Then you saved me when they were going to kick me out of school, that's when I realized you, the God. And ever since then I loved you. I know I told you this a million times, I love you, I always had and I always will and nothing is going to ever change that."

Tears were running down my face, good thing my make-up is waterproof. He winked at me and squeezed my hands. It felt like it was just us, no one else was there.

But then I heard , "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you my kiss your bride."

Dimitri moved closer to me, putting his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed keeping it PG, not wanting to embarrass ourselves. I had to pull away, not wanting to but we had tonight.

After the ceremony, we had a small reception, but Olena knew we could only stay for an hour at the most, we needed to get to Moscow before it got dark. We were staying there tonight and then taking a flight to Vegas in the morning.

After taking to a few people, I went upstairs and changed into something more appropriate for a car ride. I put on a dress that Olena had surprised me with it this morning with a dress similar to Viktoria had worn to the wedding, it was teal though, strapless, and fell just below my knees.

I came down with my bag, Dimitri was waiting, I could tell he already had said his goodbye, it hurt me so much to make him leave them. I said my goodbyes, I got to Olena, "You take good care of him for me." Tears filling her eyes.

I hugged her tight, "I will, I promise, thank you so much for everything, thank you for letting me into the family." She kissed my check and I moved to Viktoria.

"Rose, I'm glad to have you as a sister now, thank you so much for helping me." She hugged me tight.

"I am going to miss you, maybe once you graduate, you can come visit us." I had no idea if that was true but we never told them about what was going on so hopefully we would never have to.

Then it was time. "Well Mrs. Belikov, are you ready to go?" Dimitri smiled.

"As ready as I am ever going to be." I took his hand and we walked out to the car.

As we pulled out into the driveway ,my eye were full of tears as I waved my last goodbye to the family that I was now a part of.

Dimitri squeezed my hand, "Will come back and see then once everything is back to normal, I promise." All I could do was nod. What if it never went back to normal, I was still wanted for murder. I could die tomorrow, or in a week, month, or even a year from now because of it. I just got a family and I didn't want to lose them. I just got the man of my dreams and I didn't want to lose him either. But only time would tell.

I nodded again, " I know we will." Saying that felt like a lie, but I could not ruin our one night honeymoon before it was back to reality.

"I love you." I pulled his hand to my lips.

"I love you too, Roza."

**Okay, we now have a married couple, hopefully everything is going to turn out! :) I think the next chapter might be get steamy! Ha ha I am going to try and have it up by tomorrow night around this time. Comment Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO SO SO sorry, I know I have not updated in a while. I know I have about 11 days to update until the actual book comes out so I know I need to finish it. I have been so busy with work and school. I have worked some crazy hours the past few days, thanks to Black Friday; I had to get up at 3AM yesterday to be at work at 5AM. So I just crash when I get off of work, but I made myself update tonight. I hope this is what you have expected for their mini honeymoon. I have some ideas on how I am going to get this story really going and then rapping it up before the book comes out in a few weeks. Okay go read!**

**BTW: I own nothing, just my idea of what might happen :)**

Chapter 12 – Honeymoon

We had a few hour car drive to Moscow, I tried my best to stay awake, I didn't want to waste any time with Dimitri, but my heavy eyelids got the best of me.

I opened my eyes but I was in my dream, I was back at the Court, my heart starting pounding. But then I saw Adrian sitting on a bench and knew I was still dreaming.

"Hello Rose." He was still mad, he never used my name.

"Hi Adrian, how are you?" He didn't seem in the mood for small talk.

"Well Rose, I'm just here to check up on you for Lissa, but I am guess in you are not going to tell me anything, but at least I know you're alive."

"I'm doing well, Adrian, and I hope I can come back sooner than later, tell Liss I miss her so much, and I love her." Tears were filling my eyes.

"Really. That's all you're going to tell me? I could have lied something better. Rose come on, I can tell my your aura, you're not tell me something." He was getting angry again, but from what I can tell he was not drunk this time.

"Adrian, I wish I could tell you but I don't want anything out about me or my whereabouts, just tell Lissa that I am okay and happy. Has my escape died down at all?" I didn't know if he was going to talk to me but then he sighed and I knew he was giving in, he cared about me too much to stay mad at me.

"It has died down some, but Rose you are still wanted, and they are scared you are going to come back and take Lissa away." He looked worried, like that was my plan.

"That is not what I am planning Adrian, I promise, I have already tried being on the run, and I know that it's not worth it. At least as long as Liss is there, in the Court, I know she is safe."

"Okay, I believe you, but Rose, what about you, your aura is so light, brighter than I have ever seen it, like you are on top of the world or something. I'm not trying to bring you down or anything but you're still wanted for a murder and for breaking out of jail."

I couldn't tell him, it would kill him, we would get drunk and then it would slip, and if the wrong person found out about me and Dimitri, then we would be on the hit list just like me, and I can't have that.

"Like I said Adrian, I am happy right now and I hope I can find what I am looking for, and if I am lucky maybe I will find out who killed your Aunt and get off the hook for murder." His face grew dark, he caught on.

"You're with Belikov aren't you, I mean in love again. That's what's with your aura, and that's why you are keeping things from me. I told you Rose, he was still in love with you, how could he not be?" Tears were running down my face, my heart was pounding, what was he going to do now.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, yes we are together again, but-" He walked closer to me and put his finger on my lips, to stop me from rambling.

"It's okay Rose, I'm not mad, I mean I was at first when you left with him, but now that I know you are happy and I know he will keep you safe. I have to accept it, when we were together I knew we would never have what you had with him, but I still hoped. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

I hugged him tight. "I love you, Adrian, I do, just not the same why as I love him."

"I know, that's why I'm not mad, I know you still care about me. Just stay safe, for me, for Lissa, hell even for Christian, we need you back, life is just not the same."

"I hope one day soon I can come back, I miss you'll like crazy, I even miss Fire boy, but tell Lissa I am doing something that has to be done, and I will come back as soon as I can."

"See you soon, Little Dhampire, I love you, please stay safe." He kissed my forehead

"I love you too, Adrian, I miss you."

"Miss you too." My dream began to fade.

I woke up with tears running down my face. I tried to wipe them away before Dimitri could see.

"You don't have to hide them, I already saw, I tried to wake you but I had a feeling you were talking to Adrian so I just let you sleep. He didn't hurt you again did he?" Dimitri was gripping the steering wheel hard trying to stay calm.

I grabbed one of his hands, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes we are pulling up now." He stopped the car and looked at me.

"Dimitri, everything between me and Adrian is fine, there was no fighting, he's just scared for me, for us. He knows were together, not that I could I hide it, he accepted it. I didn't tell him anything more, not that he needed to know. He was just checking up on me for Lissa, but by the end of our conversation we made up and we are now friends again. I really hope one day we are able to see them all again, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian, I miss them so much. " Tears were running down my face even more now.

He put his hands on both sides of my face and looked me straight in the eyes. "Rose Belikov, I promise you, we will get to see them again. But right now let's not worry about it, we have one more night of living in our fantasy world, I want to make love to you tonight, I want to worry about nothing, and only think of you." He put his forehead to mine, his eyes were full of hunger and passion.

All I could do was nod. He kissed me softly and began to get out of the car. That is when I realized are surroundings, we were in Moscow, it was pretty here, then I saw were we were staying Swissôtel Krasnye Holmy , I have no idea what that means, but it sounded amazing when Dimitri said it in Russian. The place was breath taking, Dimitri got out bags and then we checked in, we had the honeymoon suite of course. Dimitri handed them his credit card but they said no, but that is all I could understand, Dimitri looked confused then concerned but then reluctantly took the key.

When we got into the elevator, I wanted to know what the mix up was.

"What was that all about?" He still had the concerned looked on his face.

"Someone already paid for the room." My heart started to pound. I press the emergency stop, I was not getting any closer to that room, it could be a trap.

"Who?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Abe, the receptionist said he also left a note that said, congratulations and he wished he was invited to the wedding." Damn. He knows where I am, Sydney must have cracked, I had a feeling it was going to happen.

"I guess that's okay, and I guess he knows where we are, but I guess he is not going to stop me, which is smart on his part." I said with a half-smile and released the emergency button. We started moving again.

We reached the door and Dimitri, pulled me up into his arms, and opened the door. I giggled until I saw the room, I went silent and my jaw dropped, it was beautiful , there were candles everywhere and rose peddles on the bed. But my attention quickly turned back to Dimitri.

He put me down for a second while he set the bags down, but then quickly grabbed me again and put me on the bed. He stood in front of me a unbuttoned his shirt. He climbed on top of me and began kissing me. They were soft at first but soon became deeper. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, I immediately allowed. He moaned as I ran my hands down his stomach to his pants. I unbutton them and he pulls them off, along with his boxers. He grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it off, luckily I wore nothing underneath it purposely. Once he realized, he smiled against my mouth. I giggled.

I stopped kissing my mouth and moved to the rest of my body. My neck, collarbone, between my breast, and stomach. I moaned, then I caught him off guard, I pulled him underneath so now that I was on top of him. I laughed.

"You are so beautiful Roza." He said in a raspy voice, then growled at me. Then pulling me under him again. The kissing picked up again, this time we were completely naked. He pushed himself into me, I groaned, I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me, making him go deeper. But unlike the past times, we made this last, taking our time. We moved in sync with each other, he softly whispered things in Russian to me and said my name, 'Roza, Roza, Roza." Then we both hit the top at the same time, I moaned, and arched my back as we rode through the amazing feeling together. We finished and we lied together.

"I love you Comrade, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad I can now call you my husband." I kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Roza, I promise, now that you are mine, I will never let anything happen to you." He put his face in my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I was at peace right now, nothing matter but me and Dimitri, but still in the back of my mind, tomorrow we were off to Vegas to find Lissa's sibling. Would we find them?

I feel asleep in Dimitri arms that night wondering what was to come.

**I hope you like it. Thanks. Comment. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am trying to keep to my word and post every day until the book comes to finish before then. I hope you like it. COMMENT PLEASE, maybe that will make me post quicker, who knows? Ha ha **

**BTW: I hope you know by now I don't own anything, it just what I think might happen. :) **

**Chapter 13 – Oops!**

Sadly our honeymoon ended much sooner than I would have liked. I woke up to an empty bed next to me, and I could hear the shower running. I waited till he came out, he was dressed and rubbing his hair in the towel.

"Good morning Roza."

"Good morning" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck; he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I know this sucks but we are living in an hour and half for the airport, so if you want to get breakfast before we live you better get your butt into gear and get ready." He smiled and winked at me.

"Are you calling me slow? I bet I will be ready within thirty minutes." Giving in an evil smile.

"Okay what are we betting?" Meeting my smile.

"Winner wins a kiss." I winked and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I showered quickly; towel-dried my hair, put on jeans and t-shirt, and did a little make-up as well.

"Ha, twenty five minutes, where's my kiss Comrade?"

He walked over rapping his arms around my waist giving me a very passionate kiss. It felt like my body turned to mush, everything was swirling. He pulled back and smiled.

"So worth rushing for." I giggled and he frowned.

"Cheater." He smiled again.

"Nope, I won fair and square."

We checked out of the hotel and then grabbed breakfast before heading to the airport. We found a cute little café and sat out on the patio.

"So Mrs. Belikov, what is the plan when we get to Vegas?" I smiled, I loved the way he said my new name.

"Well, I thought we would go and try and talk to Ethan's mother, Sophia, and see if we can get any more information about him and his whereabouts. Then we will just go from there." That was not the best plan but that's all I had right now, and for the most part is seemed like an okay plan.

"Sound like a plan to me." He grabbed my hand from across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to work out Roza, I promise, nothing is going to happen to you." He knew I was worried about something other than just finding Ethan.

"I know but I just can't help but worry, Dimitri, you have to promise me something before we go any farther with this." He face turned sad, he knew what was coming. "If we can't find who killed the Queen, then you have to go on without me, you have to protect Lissa for me, I know it will be hard, but you are going to have to suck it up and go on, please." Tears were filling both our eyes.

All he could do was nod, I was hoping it was an okay, but I had a feeling he was lying, he would never go on without me, I hope he would if it came down to that.

After breakfast we went the airport, got on our plane. The flight was long but I slept through most of it, on Dimitri's shoulder of course.

He woke me about twenty minutes out from Vegas, it was much nicer than the last time we were on a plane together, "Roza, we are almost there, time to wake up, babe." I smiled with my eyes closed, then I felt soft lips touch mine, causing me to smile wider against his lips. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing is my life.

"Thank you." I said kissing him again.

"Anytime." He chuckled.

Once we got off the plane we found a hotel that we would stay while we were here. We checked in and went up to the room to freshen up since we had been on a plane for the better part of the day.

I was in the bathroom splashing some water on my face when arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth was near my ear, " I did I tell you today that I love you" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around to see his gorgeous face. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe six or seven times but it's always good to hear it." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. It was soft at first but then got much deeper.

He quickly picked me up and carried back into the room and lied me on the bed, not breaking out kiss. We made out like this for a half-an-hour or so. Reluctantly, I pulled away, "We have to go meet Sophia." He groaned but nodded.

We got directions to the address that Sydney had given to meet a few days earlier. It was on the outskirts of town. It was in a nice neighborhood. We pulled up to the house, I was nervous, this was the only thing we had to go on. Dimitri looked at me and saw the fear, he squeezed my hand. "It's going to be okay." He kissed me on the forehead and then we got out of the car.

I knocked on the door, I heard pots and pans clinking together, and then a "hold on just a sec". I smiled. She opened the door, her face dropped, she looked like she was going to break down and start crying. She spoke, "Oh god, please don't tell me he is dead, he can't be dead." She fell to the ground and started crying.

I got on my knees, "No, no, we are not here to tell you anything like that." She looked up at me with blood shot eyes. "Are you Sophia?" She got up and brushed herself off.

"Yes, I am Sophia, my I ask who you are and what are you doing here?" She was getting nervous I could tell, I needed to speak quick or she was going to slam the door in my face.

"I am Rose Hath-, Belikov, and this is Dimitri Belikov, we are looking for you son, we know that he is Dragomir, we need to talk to him. Do you know where he is? " She was stunned.

"Um, okay, well.. Rose and Dimitri, would you like to come in and we can talk in private? I looked at Dimitri, he nodded so we walked in.

We all sat in her living room, there were no pictures of Ethan.

"So do you know where he is?" I asked her again.

"I talk to him on the phone once a week, but no I have no idea where he is." My heart sank, great, a dead end now what are we going to do.

"Well.. When was the last time you talked to him?" Dimitri asked.

"Just a few hours ago, why?"

"Did he say anything that might have given you a hint of where he might be?"

"Well he said that he was close to home, that he might try to come and seem e within the next week."

"Okay well, I guess if he comes to see you we will need you to call us, it's very important that we talk to him." Dimitri had his guardian face on the whole time we were here, he meant business, I just kept my mouth shut after she said that she didn't know where he was.

We got up to leave, I finally spoke up again, "Thank you Sophia, please call if he comes to see you, his half-sister really needs his help." We turned to leave but I stopped I forgot to ask something, "Oh one more thing, is Ethan a guardian yet, or is he still in school, or what?"

Sophia frowned, "He should be in school but he is on the run, which is why I don't know where he is. He was doing so well, top of his class as matter of fact, but then he just disappeared, he said he didn't need to be a guardian to kill Strigoi." Great, he was running around killing, un-promised, hmm who did that sound like a year ago.

Dimitri gave me a look he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, well thank you again."

Once we were back in the car I knew Ethan was in Vegas, there were plenty of Strigoi here to kill, and he was protecting his mother because that was the only one he cared about at the moment. We just had to find him now.

"He's in Vegas isn't he?" Dimitri asked looking at me.

"Yeah, we just got to find him now. We will start looking for him tonight." I smiled, I was excited, hopefully we would get to kill some Strigoi as well I need to let out some frustration.

We stopped at a diner before going to the hotel to rest up for tonight's stakeout. We slid into a booth sitting across from each other. It brought back memories of a week ago when we sitting at the Diner outside the Court, wow how things had changed. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri smiled at me.

"Oh.. Just how much I love you." I reached across and grabbed his hand.

We order and were waiting for our food when a group of kids walked in, just a year or two younger than me. They were loud, and when they walked by us, one of them whistled at me and then said, "Hey girl, when you are done with that guy, you should hit me up." I could tell he was not human, he as a Dhampire.

But before I could piece together everything. Dimitri had already walked over to the group and grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing talking to my WIFE, like that?" The boy look like he was going to wet himself.

"I...I..I'm sorry man, I didn't know." He squeaked out, all of his friends were gone then.

"You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you, what is you name kid?" Dimitri growled

"Ethan… Ethan Dragomir….sir." Dimitri dropped him and looked at me.

Well hell… that was easier that I thought.

**I hope you like it. :) COMMENT thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys! Another chapter, I really like it. :) I hope you do too! I have to work tomorrow and I have a test to study for so I will try and post tomorrow if I have time. **

**BTW: I don't own anything but Ethan, I made him up. :) **

**Chapter 14 – I guess you thought wrong**

I was baffled, he looked so much like Lissa, it just blew my mind. The same blonde hair and everything. The only difference were the eyes, he had beautiful hazel ones just like his mother.

I wanted to run over and give him a huge hug, but I knew that would just make him run. I knew I had to put on my guardian mask and try and go through this professionally. I knew his type, the un-promised dhampires, I was almost one. If he heard one thing that he didn't like he would bolt and hide until the cost was clear, but I knew one thing was for sure was that if he did he would not go far because he wanted to protect his mother. But he was smaller than Dimitri so I was not really worried about him getting away.

"Ethan, my name is Rose, and this is Dimitri." I kept my voice emotionless; I knew he probably thought we were from his school he left, trying to take him back.

He got a smart ass look on his face after I introduced us to him. "What not official guardian names? Oh wait let me guess, you want to be friends? Is that why you told me your first names?"

This kid was going to be a pain in the ass, I could tell already. But lucky for me, he had another thing coming if he was going to try and walk all over Rose Belikov. I smirked at him.

"If you would rather play that way, fine, that can be arranged. I'm Guardian Belikov." Locking my eyes with his.

"What are you going to have your big bad body guard over here take care of me because you can't handle this?" He flexed his biceps and winked at me. I had to admit, he was pretty buff but he had another thing coming if he thought Dimitri was here to do my dirty work.

I walked over to him, I could tell he started to get a little nervous but quickly hid his reaction. "Really? You think I can't handle you, boy do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah some girl guardian they sent to take me back to the damn school, with her pretty boy side kick." He point to Dimitri, who was about to burst out laughing because this kid was about to get a rude awakening.

"Well, Ethan, let's take a walk, get some fresh air, and I will tell you about myself." I said with the cutest little smile, but inside I was ready to beat the crap out of this kid.

"Uh… Well, I guess I short walk will be okay, I just have to be somewhere when it gets dark." I checked my watch; we still had three hours before sunset, plenty of time.

"Sure. Let's go."

We all started walking out of the diner, Dimitri threw a twenty on the table and fallowed behind still trying to hold back laughing because he knew what Ethan was going to learn quick.

We started walking I was looking for an area, were I could 'tell' Ethan about myself. We passed an alley; it was bright enough so we would not have to worry about Strigoi, but out of the public eye.

"Hey I think I see something down there, Ethan do you see it?" I pointed him down the alley.

"No, I don't see anything." I followed him into the alley. Dimitri right behind be just in case he tried to run.

I was done playing nice guardian anymore; I was playing the Rose Hathaway way.

"Alright Ethan, let's see if I can put together some missing piece of the puzzle for you on who I am."

"Okay.."

"Let's see where to start, well, I killed two Strigoi before I was a senior novice."

"Big deal, I'm supposed to be a senior and I have killed at least ten of them." Dang he was either bluffing or he was pretty good. I smiled at him, but it was more of an evil smile.

"Well, have you heard of Guardian Hathaway, the daughter of the first Hathaway?"

"Yeah, of course I have, she was a bad ass that went to St. Vladimir. She graduated top of her class, went to Court to guard my half-sister, Lissa. But then she was put in jail for murdering the queen, even though she didn't do it, and then she broke out for who knows what and no one knows where she is now." Well damn, the kid did know who I was. But I guess he has never seen what I looked like.

I walked over to him and with one swift move I knocked his legs from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"Well guess what, you're looking at her. Are you still sure I can't handle you?" Pushing him harder to the ground, I knew I should not take me frustration out on him but he asked for it.

"But.. You said your name was Rose. Rose Belikov." You could hear the shock in his voice along with fear. I laughed a little to myself.

"It is, as of yesterday. But it was Rose Hathaway before that. And technically it's still Guardian Hathaway, because he is Guardian Belikov." I tilted my head towards Dimitri.

"So you are telling me you got married to him yesterday. Aren't you supposed to be in jail or dead or something?" I heard Dimitri growl behind me.

"Yes, but I broke out to come and find you." I knew he was thinking about running as soon as he got the chance.

"What do you want with me, I'm just an un-promised dhampire?" He sounded scared.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I will let you go, if you promise me that you are not going to run the first chance you get. Because if you do run, I will find you again." He thought about it for a few seconds, weighing his options, but realized he had no chance in getting away.

"Fine. I promise I won't run." I released him.

"Okay, now then, do you have a place where we can talk about some stuff." He nodded.

"Yeah it's just around the corner. It's where I live, for now."

"Okay let's go."

We quickly walked to his apartment, it was small and dirty, but what do you expect from a seventeen year old boy that ran away from home. But as we were walking over I kept playing my mini life story he gave me in the alley, he said that I was put jail for the queen's murder but of course I didn't do it. How did he know that? Why would he know that?

"Okay Ethan, let's just cut to the chase, you already know you have a half-sister, Lissa, the Moroi that is next in line to be the Queen. The only problem everyone thinks she is the last in the Dragomir line so it's not possible for her to become queen, and that's where you come in, you need to go to the Court and prove to them that you are a Dragomir, so she can be queen and have say in what goes on." That all came out in a rush. Once I was done he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would she want my help, he has never tried to contact me before this?" He was getting defensive again, that was not a good sign.

"She doesn't know you exist either, let's just say I found out from a source that cannot be identified, this is what needs to be done Ethan. It's the right thing to do." I felt the tears filling my eyes, Liss deserved this so much, she would be an amazing queen, I just hoped I would be alive to see it happen. One tear escaped from my eyes I tried to wipe it away before Ethan or Dimitri could see, but of course both of them saw.

"Rose, why is this so important to you?" I knew this question was coming, I looked at Dimitri, I saw the denial in his eyes but it was still a possibility until I could figure who killed the queen.

"Because Lissa is like the sister I never had, I would do anything for her, I don't if you heard that we are shadow kissed, she brought me back from the dead. So this is why I broke out of jail to find you, in hopes that you would help her." I looked at him, I could see he understood where I was coming from.

"Okay, so let's say I do go to the Court and they believe me, what happens then, what happens to me? What happens to you?" I wish I knew the answers to the questions.

"I don't know what is going to happen to you and you don't need to worry about me. But I cannot go back with you, you will have to go on your own, if I go back I will be killed probably as soon as they captured me."

"Okay Rose I will do it. For Lissa. For you. But what if I told you I knew who really killed the queen? And I can help you clear your name of the murder so that you can go back with me?"

I was stunned, I did here him right in the alley, he knew who killed the queen. I was at a loss for word, I started crying.

Dimitri had not said a word since we had gotten to the apartment, but once he heard Ethan offer.

"Of course we would want to know, how do you know?" We all stared at each other in silence wait for Ethan's answer.

**Cliff hanger! Ha ha I hope you like it? Comment. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone… Sorry! I know, it's been a few days. I had some stuff come up. I had a stupid dorm meeting Wed. night, and then my mom talked way too long last night. But here it is! I hope you like it. :) **

**BTW I don't own anything but Ethan ;)**

** Chapter 15 – Pretend **

"Well, I kind of tried to meet Lissa a few months back. I knew she had just graduated and moved to the Court. I tried to get into see her but they would not let me in, I tried to tell them that I was a Dragomir but they just laughed at me and said there was no such thing."

That put a piece of the puzzle together somewhat, the might be how Tatiana found out about him in the first place.

"Okay.. How does that have anything to do with, the Queen's murder?"

"Well.. If you would let me finish maybe I can tell you." He shot back at me in a smart tone.

"Well, excuse me." Dimitri elbowed me.

"Anyways. I tried a few times, there was this one time I'm guessing the queen was coming back from somewhere, when I was trying to convince the guard I was a Dragomir. And when she saw me all the color drained from her face. She asked me who I was and I told her, but then she told the men to escort me elsewhere."

I was shocked, Tatiana knew who he was, and never told Lissa or anyone for that matter, she didn't want Lissa to be part of the court while she was alive because she knew that Lissa had better ideas than her own. But once she was dead then she had nothing to lose anymore. Ugh selfish Bitch.

I had gotten lost in my thoughts, then Ethan looked at me.

"Hey Rose are you okay?" I nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just pissed, she knew who you were, that why she was shocked, I was just as shocked when I saw you, you look just like Lissa except for your eyes."

"Well that makes since, you would have thought she would let me in then."

I laughed.

"Tatiana, do something for someone else and she doesn't benefit from it, yeah right."

"Oh, well do you want me to finish or what?" I shot him a glare and then nodded. He needs to chill on the attitude before I kicked his ass again.

"Well I was in the small town down from the Court, in the diner. I was sitting there think about what I was going to do next. This lady walked in, she was dressed really nicely, like she was going to something important. I was sitting at the counter of the place and she came up and sat right next to me. She told me that she saw what had just happened with the queen and I didn't need to worry her for much longer, she would not be a problem. " He stopped then and looked at me like he was done.

"Is that it? Do you remember what she looked like? She didn't say anything else?" I needed to know more.

He was thinking hard, trying to remember what she looked like. "Well she was a Moroi, she was beautiful but she see look royal, which made me wonder why she was so dressed up. She had black hair and bright blue eyes… hmm.. OH she had a scar on her face."

My heart stopped, Tasha, she wanted Tatiana dead? Really? But then it started to make sense, she wanted Moroi to learn self-defense, but Tatiana would not hear of it. I remember Tasha was pissed that day after she left the court.

"Is that all she told you?"

"She also said something about you. She said that you were going to pay as well. Then she started rambling on and on how you ruined her chances at a family and the only man she ever loved. I stopped listening after a while, it got boring."

I was stunned, Tasha had framed me with the murder. "Are you serious she said that?"

"Yeah, what guy was she… OH, him?" He looked over at Dimitri who was in as much of shock as I was. "Hmm.. I guess I can see why she was pissed at you, he not half bad looking." He laughed at himself until Dimitri shot him a glare.

"Well, at least we know who did it now, the question is what are we going to do about it?" I had no clue what to do. How was I going to get Tasha to confess that she killed or had someone kill the queen? I knew now that the bitch hated my guts, so I knew she would not do it willingly.

Dimitri broke the silence first. "I think I have a plan. We should try and find her, then we should trick her, I pretend like I was coming back to her and tell her that I love her and want her, then I can get her back to the court then we will have Ethan come, and with all the commotion I should be able to get her to confess."

I hated the plan, but I knew deep down inside that it would be our only shot, and if Tasha had any idea that I was involved she would run and deny anything. And she would get away with it too because she royal. I was pissed.

"Fine. But we will always be near, just in case something was to go wrong before you get back to the court. Then I will send Ethan in the day after you get to the court. And hopefully everything will pan out a few days after. We have to get done in less than a week, do you think you can do that Dimitri?"

"Of course, it will be hard to be away from you, but the sooner get it done the sooner you will be free and we can be together." I smiled. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Not to ruin your moment or anything, but what do you need me to do." He said in a small voice. He was scared of me, perfect.

"Ethan, you are going to hang out with me for a few days, we are going to 'bond', I will tell you about Lissa, but most of all you are not killing any more until you get back to school and get your promise mark unless it is completely necessary. Got it?" I didn't want to but man did I sound like a grown-up.

"Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, Dimitri, I think you should call her now and see if you can talk her up a little and see if you can go to her house tomorrow." He nodded, I could tell in his eye, this was killing him, and seeing that killed me.

I looked over at Ethan, he understood what was going on or at least I think he did, "I'll give you guy some time together, I will be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks Ethan."

As soon as Ethan walked out of the room, Dimitri walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know if I can do this." I could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

I put my hand on his face. "Yes, you can, I know everything is not real, you're mine, and you can't change that."

He turned his face so that he could kiss my palm. "Okay let's get to business, pull out your phone and call her, put it on speaker, I want to hear this. Ethan, come back out, I want you to hear this too."

Ethan walked back out, and Dimitri pulled out his phone and called her. It rang twice.

"Dimka! I have been worried sick, where are you and please don't tell me your with Rose." I wanted to jump through that damn phone and kick her ass.

"Hello Tasha, no I'm not with Rose, why would I be with her?" I tried not to let his word affect me, but they still did.

"Good, I thought you were the one who broke her out and then ran away together or something. But I am glad to hear you're not as stupid as I thought."

"Oh, no I went looking for her right after she broke out but I never did, then I took some time away from the Court, to clear my head. I went and spent some time in Russia with my family. But I will be back tomorrow, and I wanted to see you…. I..I miss you." I was staring at me the whole time he talked, it was killing him saying those things.

Listening to him say those things to that bitch really hit me hard, I had to fight my hardest to no burst into tears. Ethan was looking at me, I could see by the apologetic look he was giving me that he really felt bad for me.

"Oh Dimka, I miss you too, it has felt like forever since I seen you. Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?" She sounded happy, too happy.

"Okay that sounds great, can't wait to see you Tasha."

"Me too, Dimka, me too, I am so excited. See you tomorrow." Then the call ended.

As soon as he was done, Dimitri walked over and gave me a very passionate kiss.

"Dude, get a room, wait, I will just go to my room. Ugh." Ethan started walking to his room with a disgusted look on his face.

I reluctantly pull away from Dimitri and turned to Ethan.

"Oh give me a break, wait we need to talk. Okay, so we are leaving on the first flight tomorrow morning. Dimitri is going to Tasha's house and we will be hiding nearby. I have some earpieces in my bag, so we can hear each other."

Ethan and Dimitri nodded.

"Alright boy, let's go get this bitch and clear my name."

We went to bed. Dimitri and I slept in the living room on the floor, I was not an ideal place, but I was with the man I loved so it didn't matter.

I quickly fell asleep. But I quickly realized Adrian was there waiting for me. We were at the ski lodge where we first met.

"Hello Little Dhampire" He was sitting in a chair near a fire, drink of course, but at least he didn't have a cigarette.

"Hey Adrian" I tried to sound happy but I knew it probably didn't sound that way.

"Rose, what's wrong, are you okay?" He was worried all of a sudden, I knew he still cared about me.

"Yes, I am fine physically but everything else, not so much."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, I might have had a few drink today, but I know I am not that drunk."

"Well, I have some good news, Lissa has a half-sibling and that is why I left to find him. And I did, his name is Ethan, he looks just like her. But something that makes me mad is Tatiana knew he existed."

Adrian jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yeah, but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone for right now. Because we have a plan to catch the person who framed me for Tatiana's murder."

He was stunned. "You know who killed my aunt? How?"

"Yeah, it is Tasha, and I found out because she told, Ethan, but to make a long story short she was pissed at Tatiana and me and that's how the murder was crafted."

"So what is your plan?"

"I don't know much, but let's just say that, Dimitri is going to pretend to love her and then come back to the Court tomorrow, and then hopefully everything will work out from there. I hope to be back in the Court as a free woman in a few days."

"I am really glad to hear that, little dhampire, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Adrian. But I would like to go to sleep now, give Lissa my love, but don't tell her anything please." I walked over and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, be safe Rose." He kiss my forehead.

Everything disappeared around me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay! I hope you like it… Ya'll need to comment or review or whatever… Maybe that will make me post sooner… ;) THANKS! **


	16. NOTE FROM ME :

Dear my AMAZING, WONDERFUL, AND LOYAL FF Readers,

I had a big slap of realization today, I am a college student if you didn't already know, it's my first year. This is my last full week until finals next week (actually my first one is this Friday). I really wanted to finish this story before the book came out. I was going to post like as many chapters as I could today but, it's just not possible with all the studying that I have to do. I am really sorry. I almost have the next chapter done, but I don't really like it, it seems rushed, and in a sense it is because I want to make ya'll happy. So sad news, I don't think I am going to finish it before tomorrow when the book comes out, but I don't know if I am going to start reading it until I get done with my finals next Wednesday, so I am going to post a few more chapters during that time and if I still see that people are reading it and if I get reviews on it then I will do my best to finish it as soon as possible, but if not I will probably just stop writing all together. Again I am extremely sorry, but I just need to focus on school, I hope ya'll understand. Thank you so much for reading and I hope my Last Sacrifice, quenched your thirst for the real one, and that was my goal the whole time. :)

Much Love,

Jess 3


End file.
